iWin A Trip To Rome
by zazeendot
Summary: When Sam wins a spaghetti-eating contest, she wins a free trip to Rome! She has to go with someone, but when Carly can't she has to take Freddie instead. Can they still hate each other even in the most romantic place in the world? Possibly the universe?
1. iWin

**JUSTUFF: Yo! Zazeendot here! Back with another story, iWin A Trip To Rome! Oh! And happy Valentine's Day! I hope this gets you in the Valentine mood ;). Enjoy. PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. There. Now you can't sue me.  
**

Sam's POV

I was at Carly's apartment, like I always am. Anyways, Carly and I were eating some strawberries and watching Seattle Beat when Spencer came rushing into the room.

"Um, hey, Spencer…" I greeted, kind of confused. He came out of nowhere!

"Hey, Sam, Carly," He replied quickly. He was starting to stifle through the fridge in the kitchen.

"Um…whatchya lookin' for Spence?" I asked.

"Ugh, we don't have any!" He shouted to the open fridge.

"Have any what?" Carly questioned.

"Banana Nut Bread!" He shouted. We laughed.

"What do you need banana nut bread for?" I asked, curious as to why he was acting all crazy for a loaf of bread.

"I was going to make this huge sculpture made out of banana nut bread! It was going to be huge! It was going to be a fan or something like that!" He shouted, not once turning to look at us. I mean, he WAS on a mission.

"OK, well stop freaking out, and let's just head to the grocery store really quick." Carly said.

"OK," Spencer said, shrugging his shoulders, very calm…like nothing had happened. I laughed at this.

"Well, we'll be right back, Sam," She said, "We're just going to go to the grocery store-"

"Yeah, yeah," I ignored, "Just buy some ham for me while you're there."

So that was that, and I continued watching Seattle Beat.

Spencer and Carly just shrugged and walked on out the door.

I kept watching Seattle Beat, still eating strawberries, when a knock came at the wooden door. I opened it, and I saw a guy dressed in plain blue and he was very skinny and tall.

"Um, Samantha Puckett?" He questioned, reading the box.

"No, Hilary Duff," I stated sarcastically, "And who's caring?"

"I'm Bill, I deliver packages," He started, "Your mom said you might be here. She gave me the address and pushed me out because she wanted her and her new boyfriend to continue to make-out."

_That's Mom alright,_ I thought, _And that's probably Tim…or Jim…Greg_…? While I was in my thoughts, the stupid Bill guy interrupted them. "Um, Miss, hello? This package is supposed to be sent to you."

"Whatever, just gimme it!" I shouted at him. It was quiet and he was still standing there. I shot him a weird look.

"Get outta here Bill!" I shouted, annoyed. He ran away. Guys always did that when I yelled. I just shrugged, closing the door behind me. I wanted to open up the package, but then I didn't. What if it was a message from the police again, with the GPS chip and everything? But I was also curious. I figured I could just run away from those idiot cops, so I just opened up the cardboard box. I flipped the flaps open as I took out an envelope. It read:

_Samantha Puckett! Congratulations! You won the Shirley's Spaghetti Eating Contest! You won a getaway for two for 1 week to Rome! You'll be able to enjoy the best spaghetti in the world ever! _

_*REQUIREMENTS*_

_Remember, you MUST have another accompany you or no free tickets. It's dangerous without someone there with you. We recommend you take someone who can speak Italian._

Behind that, it had two airplane tickets for tomorrow. Tomorrow? I mean, how was I supposed to find someone on such late notice, and on President's Week Break? Everybody already had plans! And no one I knew knew how to speak Italian! Wait, doesn't Carly know how to speak Italian…

_Of course!_ I thought. _She would go with me! She said she'd take me to the Meat Festival since I missed the last one (Stupid Missy), but I guess we could change our plans! She speaks Italian too! _I was so happy I had won! I had eaten an adult spaghetti plate from Bean Plant **(A/N: Olive Garden)** in less than 45 seconds. They gave me a notice that I had won, with a trophy and a ribbon, but I didn't think I'd get to go anywhere, too! Me, Carly, and spaghetti=happy Sam! That spaghetti contest wasn't even that hard!

I waited eagerly to tell Carly the good news. It felt like forever had passed when Carls and Spencer were finally back.

"Hey, Sam," Carly said in a disappointing voice, "Listen, about the Meat Festival…"

"Change of plans!" I exclaimed, "We're going to ROME! FOR FREE! TOMORROW!"

"Wait, how'd you get THAT?" Spencer asked, knowing that I'm not the type who usually gets free stuff from somebody who's not him.

"Because I won that spaghetti contest last month!" I shouted, "Two tickets baby!""

"Yeah, but didn't they already gave you the trophy and ribbon, they didn't say anything about tickets to-"

"I know! How amazing is this?" I screamed, interrupting Carly. "And guess what best friend I'm taking…" I added in, rubbing the tickets in front of her face.

"I can't."

"Ugh, why? It's not a scam!…I think…"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" I questioned, honestly wondering why she wouldn't want to go to Rome.

She paused. "Grandad wants me and Spencer to go with him to celebrate Grandma Anne's birthday. We missed her last one, and we promised we'd be there. We forgot it would be tomorrow until he called us while we were at the grocery store."

"But…if you don't go then I won't be able to go!"

She looked sad and felt guilty, so I said, "It's OK. I'm not used to that kind of flying stuff anyway."

After a few moments of silence, Carly and Spencer looked at each other, and then stared at me in a very peculiar way.

"What crazy stalkers?" I looked at them creeped out.

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Take Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face.

That was when the screaming started. Yes, SCREAMING. They kind of took a couple of steps back.

"Freddie?"

"Come on, Sam!" She exclaimed. "You wanna go!"

"Yeah, but not with Freddie! That's like repeating high school all over again! And you know me! That's torture!" I shouted, still not happy with Carly's "fix" to my problem.

"Come on!" She said.

I hesitated, trying to find an excuse. Then, I remembered something. "Do-Doesn't he already have plans to go to Florida to see his sick cousin? What's her name, Melissa?"

"Nope!" She shook her head from side-to-side. "They ended up not having enough money to go, and this was the first time his insane mom was going to let him go alone on a plane! He could have that chance! Please just take him!"

"But his mom wouldn't allow him to go with ME."

"Sam, she was going to let him go on a plane ALONE. She'll have some peace at heart knowing that he at least wasn't alone!"

"But he can't speak Italian!"

"Yes, he can!" Carly exclaimed, "He, being Freddie, wanted to be in another class with me, so we both took Italian!

I was going to say no yet again even though I couldn't find a good reason, but she gave me that puppy-dog look that I could never say no to. So I finally agreed.

"Fine! I'll invite the stupid nub!"

I hated that she had an advantage for me to say yes with that puppy dog face. She also had the advantage for Freddie to say yes because of his love for her. It was truly sickening.

"Yay! Eeep!" Carly squealed. "Well, me and Spencer are going to go pack up for the trip to Grandma Anne's. All of us will meet here at my apartment to say bye! Cool with you, Spence?"

"Sure."He replied. Spencer went to his room, and Carly started back-walking up the stairs to her room as well. As she did this, she demanded me to go ask him, as she left into her room.

I opened their wooden door once again as I headed into the hall. I took a deep breath, using that to procrastinate. I hesitated once more.

"You said you would!" I heard Carly's voice screamed at me. It sounded so real, it could've been real or just the conscious she molded into my head over the years I've known her. I took a few steps and saw his door.

_This is it…_I thought, _You're Sam Puckett, you can do anything…_as I knocked three very soft times (even for ME! Like, Carly soft) on that door…his door…

He answered it. "What do you want Sam?"

I was tongue-tied. How was I going to put this into words?

"Uhh…Sam? Why are you here?"

I sighed again. I finally knew how to explain it.

But what I didn't know was that I was about to say the words that would start the best adventure of my life.

**Dun-dun-dunt! I kind of have most of the story planned out, and I never have it planned out and I've been working on Dialogue Essays, so I hope this is at least exceptional, like with all my stories!**

**I was going to update it tomorrow, but I'm going to my friend's house so we can work on yet ANOTHER project! I have 3 just this month! Even in Choir!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! This story is going to get better! I'm thinking it will be better than all my stories!  
~Zazeendot : )**

**P.S.-Anyone watch the new Vampire Diaries! It was AWESOME! Buyin' it on iTunes after I update this ;)! Oh, and almost/SO CLOSE to a full four pages! Yay! You can clap now! Haha, JK! Well...anyways, REVIEW!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that I mixed up Italian and French. Yes, I did, and I am really sorry about that. I don't know why but I always mix those two up! So, even with that mistake, I hope you still get around to keep reading my story.**

**Thank you to all who corrected me. **

**I also felt like I had to put this up before anyone else reviewed to say that. **

**But, I have a lot of ideas. I think the first couple of chapter won't be as interesting as the ones later on, though, but I hope you still check them out : ).**

**Zazeendot**

**P.S.-The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. iGuess We Are Friends

**Hello everyone! Second chapter is up! Yay! Also, I am so sorry about my mistake of mixing up French and Italian. I don't know why, but I always mix those up! Thanks to all who corrected me, reviewed, and I am really sorry about that! I edited it, so it mentions Italian in this chapter, instead of having it mention French, so, yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own iCarly :(.**

Sam's POV

"Freddie, I need to ask you a favor." I stated, trying to push the words out although the words wanted to stay inside my mouth.

"OK…what is it?" He questioned. I was about to rush inside the Shay's apartment. I REALLY did not want to ask for the dork's help.

"Um, well," I started, "I need you to come to Rome with me."

"Wait," He paused, "You NEED me to come? To Rome?"

"Yes," I groaned.

"Why?" He questioned, clearly puzzled.

"Because," I said, "I need someone to go with me in order to go at all."

"OK," He stated. "When?"

I'm not going to lie, it surprised me that he wasn't saying stuff like, 'Oh, I'll help you if you do this, or if you do that'. That was kind of…I don't know…

Sweet.

"Well, tomorrow. Carly wants us to meet at her place before we go. She's leaving to go see her Grandma Anne, so she wanted all of us to say good-bye together. Is that cool?" I responded.

"Cool," He said. "I'll be there." As he was walking back inside I grabbed him by the arm, which made him turn to face me.

"Wha?" He asked, as he was being whirled around.

I stated, "I just want to know why you don't want to get payback. Let's face it, I've done so many mean things to you."

He was silent for a moment.

"Because you're my friend," He said as he walked inside and shut the door.

I thought about this for a second. _Friend?_ I thought. _We're friends? _After momentary thinking, I thought perhaps we were, even if I do mindless pranks on the kid. I walked back into Carly's apartment and sat on their couch once again.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I knocked on Carly's door. "Coming!" She exclaimed. A few moments later, she opened the door. "Oh, hey, Sam," She greeted.

"Hey," I replied, "So where is the nub?"

"His mom is making sure he'll be safe, has everything, and has everything safe." Carly said, chuckling. I joined her and chuckled too.

"So, you guys buy a cake?"

"Yeah, this morning," She stated, "Even though it says GET WELL SOON. That was the only kind they had." Then, Spencer came rushing into the room, just like yesterday.

"You guys ready to say goodbye?"

"Yeah, we just gotta wait for Freddie," She answered. Then, the door flew open.

"Hola!" He exclaimed as he walked in the room. "I'm ready to go to Rome!"

"Yeah, well stop with the Spanish and start with the Italian!" I shouted back at him. He just rolled his eyes. That was my favorite expression from Freddie.

"OK, Sam, Freddie, we gotta go." Spencer said.

Carly, Me, and Freddie wrapped into a big hug.

"OK," Freddie and I replied, "Bye, guys."

"Be nice you two," Carly scolded as they walked out. "And have fun on your trip!"

"Whatever." We stated in unison. The door shut.

"OK, Fredwad," I said, "Let's get into the psychopath's car."

"By the psychopath you mean Mom."

"No, I meant what I said." I smiled at him as we walked out. We slightly chuckled.

**ON OUR WAY TO ROME**

That lady-thing should've started driving faster. She was 10 miles under the limit! The cops had already pulled us over for driving too slow! Usually the cops pull me and MY mom over for going too fast.

When we arrived, Freddie mumbled, as the psychopath kept kissing his cheeks, "OK, bye Mom, I gotta go."

"Well, goodbye, Freddie." The psychopath stated as she took off. "Be careful!"

"How do you live with that?" I questioned, "I mean, she lectured you the whole car ride!"

"I know," He mumbled. "And she gave me that tick bath soap except in travel size."

I stared at him like he was nuts.

We walked into the airport, and did that check thing, you know, where your bags get checked for "harmless weapons" and you get checked to see if you have "harmless weapons" (and I didn't get caught! Huh? You don't need to know what I had!). We waited a long wait. We talked a lot, but it was mostly about how nervous we were. I mean, we've both never been on planes alone. Well, I haven't been on a plane at all, and Freddie's mom is, well, Freddie's mom, so it seemed pretty scary.

Plus…I was scared of heights.

When a lady on a speaker said, "C2 is now boarding," we took our place in line, but I didn't want to wait even LONGER so I just shoved all the people outta the way.

When we boarded, we were way in the back, second to the last seat on the right side.

He laid back in his chair, and I gripped Freddie's hand as we flew up into the sky. I was so scared of heights.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

I paused. I didn't know if I could trust him with this secret.

"I'm scared of heights," I said.

"Wait," He said, "YOU'RE SCARED?"

"Yeah, Nub," I said, "I am, but if you tell anyone I'll break your neck. And you know I can." I had to admit, holding Freddie's hand made me feel…feel safer.

After a while, that lady asking you if you wanted drinks came around, and Freddie ordered me a drink.

"You don't have to order me a drink."

"It's OK," He stated, as he grabbed some money from his pocket, "I'm not thirsty, and my mom gave me enough money to stay there through college."

That's very sweet of you, ordering your girlfriend something to drink, and all." That lady-girl stated, completely oblivious to the truth.

"Woah, Lady!" I exclaimed, caught off guard, "We're not boyfriend, girlfriend!"

"Then why are you holding on to his hand?"

"Because I'm scared of heights," I said, annoyed, "Anything else you'd like to know about us? We're just friends, OK Lady! Now go away!" She walked away. I looked back on what I said. _We're just friends…huh, I guess we were._

Me and Freddie talked the whole way, except for sleeping now and then. I woke up on his shoulder once, and immediately moved my face. Good thing he was asleep too! But anyways, it was nice to talk to him, because some things he understood, like our missing dads, and our crazy moms. It was…nice. I was surprised when a man's voice came over the speaker and stated, "OK we are landing." I couldn't believe it had been so long, and by Freddie's expression, I guess he hadn't realized it had been so long either. As soon as we landed, I took my hand off of his.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess we are friends." We smiled at each other as we grabbed our stuff and walked off the plane.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW! Hurry! Down there! It may fly away, so do it while you can!**

**~zazeendot**


	4. iMeet Antonio

**JUSTUFF: Hey hey hey! In this chapter, we meet a new character, Antonio, hense the chapter, iMeet Antonio. I think you are going to find Antonio…interesting. But later on. Right now it's pretty much just introducing the character, and Sam is really falling for him, so it may be a little OOC. This is a little long, and I've been failing math so I've been doing tons of extra credit because my grade was 57%, and if I fail another quarter again this year, I have to go to summer school, so sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up!**

**Disclaimer: Common sense. Why would I be on here if I owned iCarly?**

Sam's POV

When we got off the plane, I was immediately hungry. When I told Freddie this he just questioned,

"Wait, Sam, do you know where we're staying first?"

"Yes," I said, rumbling through my suitcase. I found that envelope thing. "Here, these have the room passes in it."

"OK, we'll go after we eat."

"Cool," I replied.

He wanted to get me something from the airport, but I said I wanted an actual meal, not fast-food but a resturaunt. He agreed, and we walked through a lot of people. When we got outside, there were crowded streets. There was a lot of romance in the city though. It made me feel a little bit uncomfortable. I mean, I was with FREDDIE in the most romantic place in the world. FREDDIE. I tried to ignore it, but he seemed pretty uncomfortable too. There was not much talking going on, either, very different from the plane ride. We just walked until we found a nice little resturaunt.

When we got in line, I saw a guy playing guitar outside for some extra change. He had brown hair, and he seemed to be standing alone. I couldn't help but stare at him---he was seriously hot. When we got to our table I was put into a kind of a daze. I was daydreaming about him. You could say I was a little boy crazy, but only with him. Then, I kind of snapped myself out of it somehow. But I thought about him. When I was done eating, I said,

"Thank you, Freddie, Mama's full now." He chuckled, and it was after that that I realized he was still out playing guitar. I began to walk towards him.

"Sam, where are you going?" He asked, but I ignored him.

"Fine, if you want to go sightseeing I'll go check into the room! It's Floor 3, Room 235!" I didn't quite ignore that comment, but it didn't quite interest me either. I still walked towards him. When I finally got there, I was speechless. The guitar was like magic in his hands. After a couple of seconds, he was done with the song. Everyone who was watching clapped. I just stared. After they had left, putting very few change in his guitar case, he looked at me. He looked at me and smiled a glamourous smile.

"Hello," he said, "Did you like my music?"

I stared at him in awe.

"YOU wrote that?"

"Why? Did you not like it?" He began to look kind of hurt.

"No, no, I love your music," I said, starting to sound flirty, "And you're not that bad, either." He chuckled.

"I'm Antonio Marcellini. What's your name?" He had such an amazing Italian accent too. Let's just say, he was any girl's dream guy…and, apparently, mine too.

"I'm Samantha, but most people call me Sam. I prefer Sam."

"Ah," He stated, "I like it." We both smiled at each other.

"Sam, what are you doing tomorrow night at 8 o'clock?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just staying in a room with my friend."

"Well, I'd like to give you a tour of Rome tomorrow."

"Well, I'd like to see a tour of Rome tomorrow." I replied, trying to sound smooth, like I've actually had practice in this category.

"Where are you staying?" He questioned.

"Oh," I hesitated, trying to recall what Freddie had said. (I have low attention span to that nub OK! That nub and teachers!!!) Then. I suddenly remembered it. "Floor 3, Room 235." I only remembered it because it was the same locker number me and the nub once had to share, and now it's a room we have to share also.

"I guess it's a date."

I smiled as I said, "I guess it is."

**THE NEXT DAY**

In the morning, I felt a shake on me.

"Sam, wake up," said a voice, "Wake up." I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them, but after a little while I managed to see who was shaking me. It was Freddie.

"Get away, Nub," I exclaimed, as I slightly punched him in the arm (I couldn't punch harder at that moment) "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Come on," he said, "I want to show you something."

I grumbled as I slowly got up and did all the usual morning stuff. It was stupid, him showing me something. Antonio was going to anyways.

**OUTSIDE**

We got in rental car (Freddie used some of his big wad of cash), and he drove us out.

"OK, Nub, what are you going to show me?" I tried to sound like I didn't care that much, but I did like surprises.

"You'll see."

We pulled over. When we got out, I could feel Freddie staring at me. I bet he was trying to see my reaction, and it was awestruck. There was a huge, beautiful building. **(**.com/photos/62174910N00/477073823/ **. I found it on )**

It was plain, but pretty in a way. It was definetly an old building, and it looked like it had many entrances, but it led to a wall. It was decorative, too.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. How'd you know about this place?" I asked, still looking up at the building.

"Well, my dad once visited here, and he sent me a picture once. I asked where and you know the rest."

"Did you ask about anymore places while he was there?"  
"Yeah."

"Maybe we could go to those places too." I felt him smiling at me.

I decided to sit on top of the front of the rental car, where the engine was. I didn't feel like standing at that point. Oddly enough, Freddie plopped down next to me. We turned our eyes from the building onto each other. I smiled at him, and my body remembered that it was sleepy. I put my head on his shoulder. I wondered why he was sitting next to me, until I answered my own question. _Because we're friends…_It was nice.

**AT NIGHT **

I was searching through my closet trying to find the perfect outfit. Thank God I had brought along a dress that I wore to a wedding once. I kept it. It was plain, sea blue and flowy, and I put a hibiscus flower in my hair. I curled my hair and put gloss on. I put some black heels on as I was walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Freddie asked me. I was too excited.

"On a date!" I exclaimed.

"Nice, Sam," Freddie stated, "And who is the lucky-I mean, unlucky man?"

"Antonio! That guy who played a blissful song on his guitar in front of the restaurant!"

"Oh, so when I thought you were sightseeing that was the sight you were seeing?" I nodded as I said,

"Stop. You're not funny."

"Sam, I don't know. Didn't you just meet him? Yesterday? That's a little bad, and not like you. Are you sure you should go on a date with him?"  
"Yes!" I shouted, defensive, "And when are you so concerned about me and my dates?" I paused, as I calmed down, along with my voice.

"Wait, Are you jeal-" I was going to finish the rest of my sentence, but I heard a motorcycle pull up. I went directly to the window.

"Antonio!" I squealed as I saw him.

"Hello, Sam! Come on, get on! The meter is running!"

I grabbed a blue purse as I held the door knob. "See you later, Loser!" I opened the door and rushed out of the hotel, bursting with excitement. _A MOTORCYCLE?!_

I finally saw him, and started to walk. I quickly jumped on the back of his black hurley motorcycle, excited, and put my arms around his rock-hard body. _He even has abs! EEE! _I thought as we pulled away. This felt right. But, you know, that thing I did with Freddie earlier…that felt right, too. I was confused as we pulled away.

Freddie's POV

This felt wrong. Sam was completely out of character! When I looked outside the window, they were driving away, on his Hurley. I moved the curtains in front of the window. Something was off about him…I had a pinch in the pit of my stomach until I realized what I had to do. I knew something was off about him…And I was going to find out what.

**I put some seddie in there! Woot woot! **

**What do you think about Antonio? Do you agree with Freddie, or Sam?**

**Well, hurry and review! It may fly away!**

**Yours Truly**

**3 Zazeendot 3**

**Don't forget to ReViEw!**

**Review!**


	5. iTour

**READ! READ! READ! IMPORTANT!**

**JUSTUFF: Hey everybody! I'm Zazeendot! And welcome to yet another chapter in iWin A Trip To Rome! I made a mistake in the locker number (God I've been making mistakes), so I apologize. I just wanted to say that Antonio is NOT an eighteen year old or something like that. He's around Sam's age, so he's not a predator or anything. I was also really nervous about this chapter when I wrote it, even though it's short. I honestly was, but I hope you like it anyway! It gets interesting, towards the end, after their little tour…you'll see why.**

**P.S.-Thank you to reviewers for giving me ideas and places to put in here, like aussiegal4eva.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh or Zoey 101, so I don't own iCarly. :(  
**

Sam's POV

It felt like a minute when we suddenly came to a stop in front of this beautiful fountain. There were very intricate designs above it too. _Wow, _I thought, _There are some beautiful sights here in Rome. No wonder why it's supposed to be romantic. _ We set our helmets down on our seats, and we started to get closer to the fountain. He then slipped his hand into my hand, and he gave me three coins, which I grabbed with my free hand.

"What these for?" I questioned while picking the coins up.

"You drop them in there and make a wish. Didn't you learn about Rome at all in American school?" I thought about his words. I didn't want to sound stupid, but how else could I explain why I didn't know anything about this supposedly "famous fountain?" Luckily, I thought of something from 5th grade I used for why I didn't understand a problem on my math test about fractions and she asked why and I responded:

"I guess I wasn't here that day when we learned it. Tell me more."

He smiled as he responded, "This is called the Trevi Fountain. A traditional legend holds that if visitors throw a coin into the fountain, they are ensured a return to Rome. A reported current interpretation is that two coins will lead to a new romance and three will ensure either a marriage or divorce. A reported current version of this legend is that it is lucky to throw three coins with one's right hand over one's left shoulder into the Trevi Fountain. Sadly, some people try to steal coins from the fountain." I stopped picking up the coins I was about to steal and plopped them back into the fountain and smiled nervously at him. He smiled back at me.

"So…how many do you want to throw in there?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Two," I said, "for a new romance." I grinned at him at that last part. It's so much easier paying attention to him than teachers like Miss. Briggs and Mr. Howard.

"OK," He said, "Now, grab two of the coins in your hand, and throw them over your left shoulder." I did those actions.

_PLOP! _went the first one.

_PLOP! _went the second one. It was kind of…exciting. I guess I believed in it, you know, the fountain having the ability to do something like that. It's such a break from stupid reality and into the amazing world of fantasy.

"Did you enjoy this place on our tour?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, excitedly, "What's next on the list?"

"You'll have to see. Come Sam," He stated, heading back towards his motorcycle.

* * *

We then pulled up to another site. It looked like an airplane had destroyed almost half of the building (.net/). In my opinion, it wasn't very beautiful.

"We're here! The Coliseum!" He exclaimed, as me and him jumped off his motorcycle and he took off his helmet. "And since you weren't here for a Rome lesson in American school, I'll tell you about this beautiful building!" _I have to disagree with that opinion about the 'beautiful building', _I thought, but didn't say.

I don't know why, but I really wanted him to like me. I mean, I guess it's just because Carly gets all the cute, funny, and smart guys and I just get geeks at the least. Not even geeks, actually. Not even Freddie sees me in that romantic way…not that I'd want him to, but, you know, do you get my point? I can't just be myself and get guys like Carly.

"Are you OK, Sam?" He asked, pushing me out of my thoughts, "You look pretty distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, trying to make my lie believable. "Go on with the tour."

"OK! Here," Antonio said, "is where gladiators used to fight for entertainment for the public. It's one of the most interesting constructions I've ever seen!" _Ah, fighting, my style, _I thought, _I guess I could be myself with Antonio, if he thought fighting was interesting. _

"Do you like it?" He questioned.

"Love it," I lied. Who knew lying was the best policy? ME. "So, gladiators like, ripped each others heads off?" He nodded.

"Anymore terrific locations?" I asked, getting bored looking at about half of a building.

"Yep!" He exclaimed, "Vatican city, it's an old city, but if you've loved the tour so far I think you're going to love this city."

* * *

When we arrived, he went slowly through the streets on his motorcycle, so that I'd have a chance to see the different buildings.

"This used to be a city-state in 1929. I can't believe it still stands up today," He explained.

"I can't believe old stuff can look just as good as new stuff." I was awestruck. Beauty everywhere. Rome was truly a much more magical city than I thought. And, as I had mentioned before, I like the feeling of magic.

When we were going back tot the hotel, I looked back on what Freddie had said, I thought that it was a little irresponsible to go on a date with a guy I just met, but, look at where it got me. It got be a great date with a great guy. I knew I wasn't in love with him, but I definetly had a crush.

When we got back to the hotel, I was really bummed out. He was an amazing guy, and the tour was such an adventure for me. We just stood outside of the door for a little while, just staring at each other. Then, I leaned in. Yes, I leaned in for a kiss, I made the first move, SO unlike Sam Puckett, but I wanted to kiss him for some reason. Then, our lips finally met.

Antonio's POV

She kissed me. Big surprise there…NOT! Man, am I good or what? God, girls are so easy. Just act sweet and BAM! First time you meet you land a date with them. Your first date with them you land a kiss. I was so going to win this bet.

See, me and my friends and I had this bet that (since I'm such a "player") I couldn't get a girl, any girl to fall in love with me in 3 days. I knew I could win, so I said, "You're on." Girls like guys who are sweet and charming and all that other junk so I played my guitar outside this one restaurant, showing my talent, waiting to attract a girl, and, like on cue, there Sam pops up, a happy volunteer.

I repeat again, I'm so going to win this bet.

Freddie's POV

I was looking outside the window of our room. I squinted at him suspiciously. I knew I had needed to do something since they had left, but planning plots like this was going to be hard for Fredward Benson, geek and good-guy. And no matter how much I thought I should just stay out of it because I just couldn't think of anything, I couldn't help thinking: _I can't let Sam go around with this nub of a guy! I need to do something…_

Then BAM!_  
_

An idea popped into my head like a little light bulb in those cartoons. But would I? Would I try to protect a girl who does so many horrible things to me?

I decided, yes, because I remember when we were out on the balcony. She has a soft side, whether she wants to admit it or not. She's a tough girl, but sometimes I can see the envy in her eyes when Carly gets guys, even guys like ME for some reason. All the guys she's dated have been jerks and she deserves better than that, so that's why I decided I would check him out. For her.

Then, I looked back out the window. They were kissing and I felt a pain inside me, one I've never in forever have felt before. A stronger pain than all of those times Carly rejected me. A stronger pain then seeing her drool over that Griffen guy. I tried to ignore it, but it's hard to ignore your heart breaking in two.

**Hope you liked! And I got most of the information about the places from Wikipedia. I also tried to keep it K+, but I had a lot of ideas! As you can see, they've realized their friendship. I think they're friendship is important because they need to at least realize they're friends BEFORE they get in a relationship, personally.**

**Ta ta for now!**

**Zazeendot**

**REVIEW! **

**P.S. I hope it's good reviews! I hope I didn't disappoint! Thank you to ALL readers (even if you don't like my story), but please, review, and nicely, please!**

**:)  
**


	6. iSpy Antonio

**JUSTUFF: Yo, every1! This is Zazeendot once again with a new chapter called iSpy Antonio! I didn't really know where to take it from where I left off, but I've been having writer's block, so hopefully its OK. This is up in honor of Easter, and I would like to thank ALL of the people who alerted, favorited, and reviewed! Also, I hope you're seeing Antonio in a new light. As I've said, Antonio isn't a kidnapper or anything, but he is definetly NOT a nice person either way. This chapter is called iSpy Antonio because Freddie does a little spying and follows Antonio, and I gave you more seddie goodness! Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: iScream for Chopped Liver! Yeah, would that ever happen in a million years? NO! Same odds with me owning iCarly…(sigh)**

**Now, enjoy the show, or story, or, **_**sigh, **_**whatever…**

**P.S.-iScream for Chopped Liver should sooooo be an episode! Maybe I'll make a fanfic called that! Like, it'll be about Freddie screaming for Sam's love, but she's mean so she's like chopped liver…uhh, maybe I shouldn't…**

Freddie's POV

_Hi, there. FreddieB here. Sam over at hotel. On the case of Antonio. Talking to no one off walkie-talkie, _I thought, feeling like I was such a completely good spy. I had just started spying on Antonio and had already made a couple of notes. Here they are: 

Antonio working at resturaunt.

Antonio plays guitar

Yeah, that was about it…

Anyway, Antonio plays guitar at many resturaunts. I found that out when I had followed Antonio to different resturaunts for Antonio had played guitar, he went over to his motorcycle. I knew I was definetly going to need some wheels, just because I couldn't take walking any longer. So I thought about renting, and I was glad I had brought that big stack of cash! A rent place was just right there, so I carefully snuck over to the place, and saw a man with a mustache, asked how much, and set fifteen bucks on the table. I grabbed my new set of wheels and headed off.

I followed Antonio to many different places. The next place he stopped at was interesting though, and got me three more notes. BIG notes. OK, so he was driving his motorcycle, and it felt like about twenty minutes until we arrived at yet another building. I was just about to give up because I thought it was another resturaunt and that maybe I was wrong about the guy but no. The last of the places was to his house, which wasn't a very beautiful house in my opinion. It was pretty dirty. I got off my pair of wheels, being sure to hide it, and went up to the window. I looked through it, and saw Antonio and three of his buddies. They looked up to no good. I couldn't hear them talking very well, so I tried finding a place where I could get in so I could hear what they were talking about. I went to the back of the building and saw a door. It was covered by a metal screen door, so I tugged on the doorknob. Wouldn't budge. I shook it and shook it, and it slowly slid open. I did the same with the door behind it and peeked behind the door. Antonio and his buddies seemed to be in another room, and I couldn't see any adults walking around. I quietly creeped over to the room examining the house. It wasn't as bad as the outside had looked. I tried to focus.I finally got to the room when I started to focus again, and peeked into the room. I could hear them clearly now…and they were clearly laughing about something.

"You kill me!" Antonio said to Buddy #1.

"So, are we winning?" questioned Buddy #2 when they had caught their breath from laughing.

"Winning what?" Antonio asked.

"The bet?" Buddy #3 pipped up.

"Oh…no," Antonio replied confidently, "Sam's totally falling for me. By the end of the next two days, Sam will be in love with me." They all laughed. _Sam?! _I thought. I wanted to smack them. It got me the angriest I think I had ever been.

"Well, hopefully you don't win," Yet a different guy spoke up, "I want to win…badly."

"Yeah," Antonio said, "Let's go out tonight guys." They were walking out of the room and I was right there. I had to get out. I tried to be quiet when I fast-walked over there, and luckily, I had. I had made little noise because I accidently slammed the metal screen door, but they had realized it too late. I was already leaving. I wrote down the more notes:

Antonio has a bet.

Antonio's a liar to try to get Sam to fall in love with him.

He doesn't love her…

I couldn't believe I had done this for Sam. Even though I had reasons, it wasn't enough to get my mind off of it. Ever since we've gotten here I talked to or thought about Sam. Why? I wasn't concerned about the how but the why. It didn't make any sense. HOW did I think about her? Easy. I looked at her. But WHY? WHY did I think of her was the question I had still not received the answer to. It was so confusing. I just did that for Sam. Stalked them all day and snuck into their house. I COULD GET ARRESTED FOR THAT NOW!!!

FreddieB here, adding yet another note to my notepad:

He doesn't love her…the way I do.

And that night I dreamt about the best, most beautiful and wonderful girl in the whole world, who also came with a drop of insecurity, a teaspoon of energy, a sprinkle of unexpectedness, and a cup of an amazing, huge heart.

And a huge bowl of love.

And I saw it all. All that I thought I saw in Carly I saw in Sam. My dream girl. And that's why, I guess, I dreamt about her, thought about her, I guess….that's the why…

I had _finally_ figured it out…and I was going to win her over Antonio.

**Yippee! Finished! You guys like it? YES! SAY YES! I thought, honestly, it was way better than last chapter! The only part I really liked of last chapter was the ending, that's why I wanted you to read it, but anyway, this was for Easter, hope I didn't disappoint, and…**

**HAVE A FANTASTIC EASTER!!!**

•**Zazeendot **

**P.S.- REVIEW! **** ;) **


	7. iTell Her

**JUSTUFF: Hello, people of everywhere! I'm Zazeendot, but you probably knew that, and before I start the chapter, iTell Her, I just want to say, thank you to all the people who have loved my story so far, and I apologize for any mistake, short chapter, or long update I may have had, will have, or might have in this chapter. Thanks so much for staying tuned, and, again, THANK YOU!!! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not awesome. Dan IS awesome. You do the math. **

Freddie's POV

I'm really shaking. Oh, God, I'm shaking. I have a rose in my hand for Sam I bought from this little place in Rome, and since my hand was shaking, it was shaking like CRAZY!!! After I did some spying on Antonio, and realized my feelings for Sam, I'm hesitating if I should tell her or not. About Antonio, about my feelings…but it's nerve wrecking. Before yesterday, I haven't had one little ounce of more-than-a-friend feelings for Sam, just for Carly. But now, since I have them, and I know it, they're coming hard. I kept thinking of her all night! Sam this, Sam that, I just wished I had never spied on Antonio. Then, I wouldn't have these feelings. But I knew that wasn't going to help. And I thought that it was better that I find out now, in one of the most romantic cities. I can't just push my feelings aside, because romance is everywhere, and, maybe, even in the air. But I can't change what I did next.

Sam had come home from another night out with that backstabbing, monster-liar, called a person of society, Antonio. She walked in, looking as beautiful as ever, and I almost blabbed about everything right there, and I would've, if _she_ hadn't been blabbing all about her night out with Antonio.

"Oh my God Freddie," She started. "He's so romantic!"

"What'd he pamper you with this time?" I questioned, pretending to not be freaked out by how she's acting, or the fact that it bothered me that she's going out with…HIM.

Turned out I'm a better actor than I thought…or maybe she's a little love brain-washed…yeah, that last one.

"Oh, well, first…" She started, but I couldn't really here the rest because she was talking a paragraph every five seconds, or because I just didn't want to hear about it…yeah, that last one.

"Sam, I know you're probably tired out with your date with Antonio, but-"

"Yeah, I am, wiped me out!" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, well, I thought, maybe you could go on a walk with me?" It was silent after I said that. You could've heard a feather drop.

"Um…I guess. But not long. I have to go to sleep early so I can go to breakfast with Antonio." I looked at my rose. I should wait to give her this. So I just put it on my nightstand when she turned to leave, and thought I should tell her about my feelings another time…but she had to know about Antonio, she had to.

We walked the beautiful streets of Rome. The stars were shining brighter than ever…so was Sam. But I had to get on the subject.

"So, you really like Antonio, huh?"

"Yeah," She said. Then, she paused, and looked up at the stars. "Freddie, have you ever been in love with someone so much, and it happened so fast, besides Carly?" I looked at her and smiled. A little tiny one so she wouldn't notice it. She was gleaming. I couldn't ruin that gleam. She was gleaming so amazingly, that I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. I couldn't get rid of that gleam. Her gleam. A gleam I had never seen on Carly's face.

Not then, not there.

But somehow it managed to slip out.

"Antonio's a fake!" I shouted, but I regretted it as soon as the statement was finished.

"What?!" She shouted as well.

"Nothing," I stated, trying to patch up the holes. But somehow it didn't work, because you know the Puckett's: When they hear something, they can't just let it go.

"That's NOT nothing! Tell me how Antonio's a fake!"

I sighed, "Well…" I hesitated.

"TELL ME! IT'S A DEMAND!" She yelled, louder than I had ever heard her. She really liked this guy, didn't she?

"I had bad feelings about the guy, so I spied on him for a while, and he stopped at his house, so I went inside, and I found out that he's not who he appears to be. He's just using you for a bet. A bet that states that he can't get a girl to fall in love with him in just three days. He's a player, Sam. He's using you. He doesn't love you the way you love him. He's a fake, Sam. He is."  
"I can't BELIEVE you spied on you Freddnub! You're the worst! I like him, more than I had ever liked anyone before, and your ruining my first real relationship with a guy! He's sweet, and cute…What's wrong with you?!"  
"I had to, Sam!" I exclaimed, "He was acting weird, and so were you, and I didn't want him to hurt you, and I wanted YOU back, Sam…I had to!"

"You couldn't have just told me if you had doubts about him?" She asked.

"You wouldn't have believed me-"

"Yes, I would have! You're one of my best friends, Freddie! OK?!" It was quiet for a moment.

"Sam, did you not hear the part about him just using you?"

"Yes, but he's not, not one bit, not at all!" She shouted back. "You don't know him like I do! If you got to know him, you'd see who he really was! And I'll prove it to you tomorrow. That'll be our third day here. I'll prove it! He's sweet and sensitive…unlike you. Thank you, for trying to break up our relationship. But why?" She screamed. I was silent. I had already decided not to tell her about my feelings. It started to rain. She huffed, and walked off.

_Great job, Benson, great job!_

Sam's POV

I couldn't BELIEVE Freddie! I thought we could all go to dinner some time soon but now…GRRR! Right Now….UGH! Oh, and if he thinks he's coming out of this clean-handed, oh, man…

He will be pretty surprised to know what I have in store for him. He needs to remember that no matter how love-sick I get I'm still Sam Puckett, Master Pranker.

**So, you like it? So, Sam is really angry about this, huh? Who knows what can happen next? Oh, wait, me! I'm sorry I had held up on updates for a while but I'm ba-ack! I usually have a great idea, but have NO idea how to put it, so, that's usually why!  
Don't forget to review, and, again, have a great Easter! **

**~Zazeendot~**

**: )**


	8. iKnow Now

**JUSTUFF: Hello everyone! And I bet you are excited to see Sam find out! And will this increase their love…Oh, and I have a chapter that will probably surprise/shock you guys later on so stay tuned!!! Oh, and, I can't forget to say this…please review! I know all of us authors say that, but we work hard, and we get nervous about our stories! OK, now, without further waiting, here is iKnow Now, a pretty long chapter!**

Sam's POV

I have Freddie's prank all ready to go for when he wakes up. Boy, will he be surprised! I chuckled silently as I left the hotel, watching Freddie sleep so unsuspiciously.

When I jogged outside, I saw Antonio, again on his motorcycle. He was like dream. I sighed. "Sam, are you ready for breakfast in the park?" I was pushed out of my thoughts.

"Ye-yeah," I stammered, "Let's hit it."

"Yes, let's," He said, with that accent I loved so much. I grabbed his waist, and asked him, "So, where are we having breakfast?"

"Somewhere." He answered. And since that was good enough for me, we left off into another trip in Rome.

We arrived at the Trevi Fountain. I remember him telling me about it on our first date here in Rome.

"Remember it?" Antonio asked excitedly, jumping off of his bike.

"Of course!" I said, staring at the magnificent water inside the cement outer crust. Then, something came into my mind. "It's not illegal, right? I already have a bad record, and, plus, I can't be in Italian Prison. I have to get home, you know." He chuckled.

"Yes, I understand," He said, gleaming which showed his flawless, perfect white teeth. "It's not illegal. I promise." He said, sitting down, then patting the area besides him. I smiled as I sat down on the area he had patted on.

We ate and talked and laughed and bonded. If he wasn't my boyfriend by now, he was definetly a close friend. He reminded me of Freddie…not the boyfriend part the friend part. I guess that's why he went all ballistic on me. He was probably jealous that he had no one to hang out with in Rome and I did. I think he thought that I was…well, simply…replacing him.

After me and Antonio finished our breakfast, we grabbed a tiny bit of the water from the fountain and splashed each other's faces to cool down. After that, he had another big surprise for me. He really was spontaneous and exciting. It really…oh, I don't know…fits my style. But anyways, his big surprise was to take me around the whole city, meet some people, and learn what it's like to control the motorcycle. We did this all day, and then, he took me to watch the sunset. We held each other's hands as we watched it set so beautifully. Then, we had a little…conversation…

"Sam?"

"Yes?" I said looking back at him so relaxed.

"I want to give you a gift." I was so happy and excited, but somehow still relaxed. He pulled out a glorious pink bracelet, which had fine beads on it…pink. _Well,_ I thought, _it's not bad…_

"Why are you giving me this?" I questioned.

"Well, because, I…I love you." Now I wasn't relaxed. In love? With me? I couldn't believe it! He wasn't asking me if I loved him or not for a stupid bet! HE LOVED ME! I wished Freddie was here, because I knew that Freddie was…

"Do you love me?"

…Right?

_Oh, my God,_ I thought, _Freddie was right! And I set up a prank, and I yelled at him…_

But I knew how to get Antonio. I AM Sam, Master Pranker, who just pulled that prank on Freddie.

"Yes, I do," I lied. I thought about something right there on the spot. "Let's go ride somewhere on your motorcycle."

He shrugged. "Why not?" And by this I was COMPLETELY SURE that Freddie was right because he didn't have that Heaven Glow in his voice anymore. His voice, was, well…a player's.

Anyways, he went on the motorcycle, and I pretended like I was going to get on, but instead, I grabbed him and flipped him over!

"Wh-" He started to ask. "What was that for?"

"For tricking me." I stated. Now I was giving him that smile I used to give Freddie whenever I pranked him…_(Gasp) _Freddie!

"How did I trick you Honey?" He said in that Angel Choir voice again. Well, I wasn't fooled/love struck this time.

I punched him in the face, jumped on his motorcycle, and left. Thank God he had taught me how to ride a motorcycle! I knew exactly where the hotel was. I wasn't THAT far away. I drove there thinking, just thinking…and that's not like I am except when/how I was with Antonio. Yeah…WAS. I never thought I'd say it either!

When I got into the room I saw soap sprawled everywhere with glue and meat. _Oh, yeah,_ I thought. _My prank._

I was about to throw that stupid Antonio bracelet away, when something caught my eye. In the trash can. There was a flower. No one had been in our room since we got here, and I had never seen it before…I picked it up, and threw the stupid bracelet in there, so hard, all the little pink jewels that made it up sprawled all along the metal trash can. But I studied it. It was a rose…it meant more than friends…

Freddie walked up to me, smeared with soap, covered in raw meat, and drowned with white glue. I quickly hid the flower behind my back while it was in my right hand.

"Sam!" He exclaimed, "Why'd you do this to me?!"

"I'm sorry, it was payback for yesterday, and I'm sorry…"

"Is Antonio still your prince?" He said, a little calmer.

I was silent for a moment. "No…"

"I was right, wasn't I?" He questioned.

"Well, yes, but…"

"Yeah, I thought so. But who'd you poor with raw meat, soap, and glue?" He asked again.

"You." I stated fragily and tenderly.

"And WHO deserved it instead of me?"

I mumbled, "Antonio."

And he and I were silent. Until…

"Look, Sam," He sighed. "I love you. I love you OK? But I can't believe you did this to me." I just stared at him, and, out of frustration, he turned and left. I knew Freddie had given that to me now. Wow, two loves in one day, but I had zero in 5 years…little overwhelmed…I should've worn something cuter…

But anyways, I know I should've apologized about Antonio. And I know I should've apologized about yelling at him when we were on that walk…and when we were on that walk…there was just something, something, oh, I don't know, magical about it. I felt butterflies, I felt something that I never felt before, not even with Antonio, and that's why I don't know any other way to explain it…Carly probably did though, she's probably been in love many times…I guess Freddie got over that crush…man, I got rid of the triangle part, but not one bit of the love part.

And I know I should've chased after him. I should've done all of that, but I didn't do anything. Instead, I just stood there in shock. And unlike Antonio, he actually meant it, what he had said.

And that's exactly what surprised and shocked me the most.

I looked at the flower I had hid behind my back that whole entire conversation. It wasn't pink, like Antonio's stupid bracelet. It was red…

Like my favorite color.

**So did you love it? Do you love the part about Sam flipped Antonio off his bike? I got that idea from a certain reviewer, Xxa-little-cookiexX, so thank you for that idea! I saw that idea and immediately started cracking up! Ha ha!**

**Now…Review!**

**Bye Homie Z's,**

**~Zazeendot**


	9. iSpy Carly

**JUSTUFF: I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED! You would be amazed at the writer's block I had! I mean, I pretty much knew how everything in this chapter should go, except for the beginning, but all of it still didn't come out the way I'd hoped, but I figured you guys needed an update! I'm also very sick. Anyway, I hope you still like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, are we done now? Can I go home?**

Sam's POV

So, let's review, shall we? In just four days, three major things have happened in my life. Number one, I fell in love with a jerk. Number two, I found out that I fell in love with a jerk. And last but NOT least…

I've found out Freddie's in love with me.

This has been the craziest president's week I HAVE EVER HAD! Well, at least it couldn't get any worse, I knew, or, so I thought…

I woke up to packing. Loud, noisy packing. I was tumbling around the bed in the hotel room, mixing up the sheets and pushing my pillows off the bed. Hey, it had been a long night! I was tired! I shouted,

"30 more minutes Ma!"

"Whatever Sam!" I heard a Freddie voice shout back. Suddenly I was wide awake and looking over in the direction the voice had come from. I gasped. That's not what made me gasp, but I saw that he was packing.

"Freddie, wh-what are you doing?" I asked, so disgusted with the thought of a friend like him leaving me, I didn't even care that he would also be leaving me here in a foreign country all alone with about 0 money here in Rome.

"Packing." Was his flat response.

"Packing, why?" I replied, though I already knew what the answer was.

"Because." Was his other flat response.

"Because why?" I hesitated.

"Because of you." He stated.

"Enough with this! Why are you leaving!" I shouted, fed up with his little game.

"Because. I can't face the girl of my dreams without getting hurt." Ok, I KNEW there was a lot of shocking happenings here in Rome, probably the most exciting place EVER, and I should've been used to it by now, but…

I WAS SHOCKED. Then, I finally got the guts to answer.

"Ok, since when have I been the girl of your dreams? That's Carly, Me no Carly."

"No," He replied, "I thought it was Carly. But now I know, OK? Plus, it's a little embarrassing for me to admit it, so can we just leave this subject? I'm leaving."

I couldn't believe it. These words that were about to escape my lips would be forever known.

"Freddie, you can't leave, because…" Those few words really wanted to stay inside my mouth, huh? Time to add something to the review of shocking things that have happened to me in Rome…

"Because what?" He urged.

Here's number four…

"Freddie…I think…I think I love you too." He paused his packing. This was scaring the frap outta me. I just admitted to liking the most annoying techiest geek in all of Nerdsville.

Wow, no wonder they made that saying, "When in Rome…" And now he stopped packing. Who knew what could happen next? Well, definitely not me.

"What did you say?" He asked, confused.

"I said I think I love you too. It's a little embarrassing for me to admit it, so can we just leave this subject?" I laughed and smiled back at the guy in front of me. He returned the expression, and we ran into a giant hug. He wasn't just a guy who I loved; Antonio was a guy I loved. Freddie wasn't just a guy I loved; He was also my bestest buddy, next to Carly, of course, but you get the picture. We stopped our hug and he kissed me. Not like a French-kiss make-out spit swap meat kiss, but it was a kiss. And another shocking thought came to my mind: I think I had liked it.

We walked out of the hotel, holding hands, and I was in a regular shirt, jeans, and my checkered sneaks with the pink fuzzy things sticking out. Ah, it's good to be back to the World of Not Impressing Antonio. As soon as I had thought of that, I saw Antonio. He saw me, I saw him. I gave him a glare, and he quickly ran away. He was a smart guy, for running off, and all.

"So where are we going to go now? I'm through with the romantic places." I sighed.

"How about we just walk around the city, like we did a couple of nights ago?"

I smiled, gleamed even, showing my approval. I thoguht all the drama is over…We were walking around, and we were we were kind of just talking about home, and just having fun.

"Hey, you want to hear a knock-knock joke?"

"That was random, but, sure," I responded.

"Well…too bad!" He exclaimed. "I don't know any!"

"I hate you!" I said as I gave him a friendly punch on his shoulder. "But I could use that someday…" We chuckled and just kept walking and walking, until we finally stopped.

"You know, I can't believe it's finally over, all the drama, I mean, and…and, well it's just the two of us, hanging out like friends again."

"Yeah…" I replied. I was about to kiss him again until I felt something on my shoulder. It felt like a light tap. I was kind of mad that they were interrupting this moment, well, that is, until I saw who it was…_wow_, I thought. I didn't think anything could have made me more shocked, even what happened in the morning, about the whole girl of my dreams thing…This was impossible…

Because it was…It was…

"Hey guys!" Exclaimed the perky voice of my best friend, Carly Shay.

Carly. Yep, all the drama was definitely over.

We both waved weakly, fake-smiling.

Make that just the _three_ of us.

**HEY HEY HEY! What did you guys think? I know it probably didn't turn out as I had hoped it would, but that's OK, I guess…**

**Bye-Bye iCarlyers,**

**~Zazeendot~**

**P.S.- I'm going to start doing these little thingys at the end of my signature, OK?**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Blahbity Blahbity Blah!**

**CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON AND WIN A CAR! **

**Nah, I'm totally kidding! But, still, review!**


	10. iHate Rome!

**JUSTUFF: HEY HEY HEY HEY! So, what up? I know, really fast update! The reason is because I just got my grades, and they are REALLY BAD…I have two F's, two C's, and two A's. Bad right? Well, this was created to kind of help get my stress off my shoulders, and, if you have stress, too, I hope reading it will also lift that heavy weight called stress off your shoulders as well!**

**Disclaimer: Why would Dan Schneider have an account called zazeendot? Yeah…think about that for a sec…**

Sam's POV

OK, I knew Rome could be an adventurous place, I'd know, but this BY FAR is way past adventurous! Kind of like…I don't know, I don't even know how to DESCRIBE it. Who knew I could've learned so much about my life that I never knew (like, I don't know, 50%) in four days?! I wonder what would've happened by the time I got back from President's Week? Maybe Santa Claus was going to fly over Rome in his sleigh giving out fat-cakes.

Yeah, but only a girl like me can dream.

"Carly," I tried to say in the most non-suspicious voice ever, "How did you get here?"

"Oh," She said, simply, "I told Grandma Anne about how I missed this trip to go to her birthday, which was the most boring birthday ever, I might add, and she felt guilty, so she used some of her retirement money to fly me here! Way too generous, I know, but she refused to let me say no. She just shouted, "Go, Carly, don't talk back to me!" She said that last part in a crouchety voice and shook her hand into the sky.

"But, wait," I stated, "how did you know where we would be?"

"Well, before we all left at once, I saw your tickets, you know, for the plane and the hotel. Ad then, when Grandma Anne insisted on having me go, she bought me ones just like yours, and I recognized the hotel name." **(A/N: Sorry, I kind of didn't know what to put as an explanation!)**

"So, anyways, off that topic," She stated, "What's happened with you guys? I want to hear everything!"

"Nothing," We said simultaneously.

"We just…toured the city a little." I replied.

"Yeah," Freddie responded. "And ate at these amazing places."

She frowned, a liitle shocked and disappointed. "That's it? Wow, Rome must not be as much of an exciting place as I thought." I was like, "Nope, it's not" even though I was so screaming, in my head, of course… "You're kidding, right?" But whatever.

"So, you guys want to hang out as friends again," She asked, "Any dessert, on me."

"Yay," I said, trying to be cheery. Wow, the first day of me and Freddie as a couple, and Carly has to come, right then, right there. Seriously, though, what are the odds? Less than the chances of me winning the lottery, I can tell you that! As we were all walking, me and Freddie just looked at each other, sending each other the exact same message through our eyes…"Uh-oh…"

Carly stopped at a resturaunt that I had already been to, called "Shiny Vassoio," which, in English, basically just means "Shiny Tray." I only knew that because Freddie translated it for me. He had to translate my order, and everything. He was a big help. Mamma has to have her food! Anyway, Carly stopped and read their choices for desserts, and saw one that sounded good called Pizelle Cookies, except she said it with a cool French accent. So we went inside and tried it. They were really good. I thought they were better than American cookies, but, you know, that's just me.

While we were walking down the streets of Rome, Carly suddenly just burst out laughing. We both faced each other, then looked at Carly, as if she were some new monster species that hasn't been uncovered yet.

"Um, Carly," I said, kind of weirded out, "Why ya laughing?"

"Oh, just because," She tried to get out in between laughs, "That, you know, you guys were all alone in a romantic city…" She narrowed the laughing down to chuckling."Yeah, ha ha," We fake-chuckled. "So, you guys didn't do anything else?" This guilt kept coming back to me. I hated guilt. Carly was the one who molded it into me over the few years I've known her. And right now, it was hitting me like a meteor shower. She was my best friend; I had to tell her sooner or later, when, all of a sudden...

Antonio comes around. Yep, whenever I get rid of him, he comes back. I mean, I had already seen him, what, an hour ago? But this time, he wasn't hitting on me. Nope, he learned his lesson from me.

He was hitting on none other than, Carly Shay.

But, the thing is, I couldn't warn Carly about him. She'd know that I had been lying about me just "getting a tour of Rome," and "just eating at awesome places' which weren't exactly false statements, but, eventually, everything would come out. And I just wasn't ready. I WAS ready, but I wasn't anymore.

"Hey, what's your name?" He said in that dreamy Roman accent. "Want to take a tour of Rome with me?" I had to admit, I was a little sad, because he really did hurt me. I have a tough exterior, but I'm still a female, a girl, and I have feelings. But that wasn't the full reason on why I was sad. Nope. But Carly was about to get under his trance, or already was.

And like a drug, once you got one little dose of Antonio Marcellini, you couldn't stop. I knew I had to protect her. But I still wasn't ready to tell her the truth just yet. So…

I did something.

I still don't why I did what I did. I must've acted without thinking or something, best friend instinct. But I could tell by how Carly's face lit up, she was going to be under his trance too, just like I had been. So…

Yep, I jumped on him. And started punching his arm…HARD.

He knocked me off, fixed how he looked, and walked away, well, more like jogged.

Carly stared at me, with no emotion on her face, like a robot, or something.

"Why did you do that?" She questioned, a little hint of anger in her eyes.

I paused as I got up off the ground. "I had a bad feeling about him-"

"Sam, I know you. You wouldn't just attack a guy in a foreign country because you had a "bad feeling" about him in the first 5 seconds. I want the real reason. Now."

Man, do I hate Rome!

**So? What'd ya think? I didn't really like the ending, but I always hate at least one part in every chapter, but I'm glad some of you enjoy it!**

**Sadly, this story doesn't have a lot left, sorry…but it's only one President's Week, remember? I know, I'm sad, too! But I have another idea for a story, but I don't want to post it up because people might steal the idea. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! And now…**

**THE SAYING OF THE CHAPTER (The saying I always use)…:**

**What's on the hanger, player?**

**CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON AND MAKE A WISH AND…GUESS WHAT…?**

**IT WON'T COME TRUE!!!**

**SORRY, BUT, STILL, REVIEW!!!**


	11. iFind Out They're Dating!

**JUSTUFF: Hey everyone! How's it going? Well, here at my house, it's going great! I got my research paper and my book report DONE! Now I'll be able to update faster! So, anyway, enjoy iFind Out They're Dating!**

**P.S.-Has anyone ever heard of **_**What Would You Do?**_** Well, it's an awesome T.V. show where they do a certain crime except their different race, and people don't call the police on the white guy, but the black guy, or like the cashier takes a person's lotto ticket after they won, and nobody really says anything. They set this up so that everyone can see how people react during different things. Watch it Friday nights at 9 on ABC, or Channel 7!**

**Disclaimer: Is Dan Schneider female? Yeah, then he's not me!**

Sam's POV

"Well?" She pushed on. So this is when it all came out. Except for the part about me and Freddie dating, but I figured I could tell her that some other time. When I was done, Carly kept her mouth open, in a huge "O."

"Wow," She said, "I really underestimated Rome." I nodded, scared of hearing what else she had to say about it. "Well, who wants to go back to the hotel, relax a little?" Freddie raised his hand, and they both started walking in the direction of the hotel until I stopped them.

"Wait," I stated, confused, "That's it? You're not mad I didn't tell you before?"

"Well, it wasn't as bad as I'd thought it'd be. Besides, it wasn't like you did anything that would wreck our lives or our friendship. I really need to stop over thinking things." WOW. She was acting like she'd hate me forever, but then she didn't.

"But," She said, "You have to tell me everything about your ROME-antic ROME-ance with Antonio." She smiled, and chuckled. I saw out of the corner of my eye, though, my jealous new boyfriend.

"OK, let's head back to the hotel," I said, trying to get Freddie's mind off of the subject.

"Cool!" Carly exclaimed, and we all walked back.

When we were back at the hotel, we helped Carly check in, and look for her new room. We then came to it, and realized it was right across from ours!

"How coincidental!" Carly exclaimed, as she opened her door. "Bye, guys," She said, as she walked inside. Freddie walked into the room, still not saying anything. He hadn't said anything on the walk here, he hadn't said anything on the walk back here, either. I walked into the room as well, and went up to him.

"OK, Freddie," I stated, "Why haven't you been speaking? Antonio is my past, why do you still care?!"

"Because, Sam," He said, sighing, "He was still your boyfriend. And I'm sorry that makes me a little peeved. And it's not like he treated you well, either. And yet you get to talk about all the amazing times you had with your best friend, so you guys can drool all over him? That doesn't exactly make me feel comfortable." He looked down at the carpet, and so did I. "Plus," He added, "you didn't even tell her about us. What, are you too embarrassed?" "No, Freddie…it's not that, it's just…" Too bad I didn't know that the rest of what I said was going to be heard by the ears of Carly Shay, my best friend.

Carly's POV

I didn't know I was going to walk in on them. I really didn't. But I did. And I had to find out the hard way that my best friend, Sam, didn't tell me on little thing…actually, big thing…I just wanted to know if that, after we relaxed, we could go out for lunch, because I wanted to taste more of the food from here. But I can't change what I overheard.

The door was open, I heard this, right under the doorway…

"I don't want Carly to find out just yet," Sam stated, "I want to tell her when I'm ready." _Tell me what? _I thought. But I wouldn't be clueless for long.

"Why aren't you ready to tell Carly that we're dating? Why didn't you get it over with and tell her when you told her everything else that happened here?" Freddie asked. _Oh…_I thought. _Wait…what? _

"Because," She said, "All the other things I told her were not as big as this. This is HUGE." I nodded in agreement. It WAS huge.

"Just…" She continued, "Don't worry about it right now. I'll tell her before we leave. I promise." They smiled at each other. Then, they kissed each other. Well, over and over for about 20 seconds. Which almost made me blind. Not literally, but, you know, YUCK!

"Now," Sam said, while their noses touched each other's, "Let's just relax, like Carly suggested."

"Yeah," Freddie agreed, "Let's just watch some Italian T.V." This made Sam chuckle. God, that chuckle was SO girly. I ran back into my room and shut the door, very silently. OK, WOW. No offense to Sam, but she was getting way more action here in Rome rather than at back home in Washington.

Why didn't they tell me yet? They promised me no more secrets. Then I had a flashback of when we were tied up.

"_Don't worry, soon we'll all be free and then, I'll turn my back so you guys can continue kissing behind it!" I exclaimed. _

"_We promise no more secrets," Sam said._

"_Ever again," Freddie added, seriously._

"_From now on, we tell each other everything."Sam continued._

"_Alright?" Freddie questioned._

So much for the promise, huh?

**So, what'd you think? Yeah, I know, shorter than my usual chapters, but it was very easy to explain. I know a lot of people use the "no more secrets" thing for their stories, but this time it was a really good time to have this flashback, I think. Now for…the saying of the chapter!  
SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Play videogames until your hands turn into cheese!**

**Now, click the review button to make a certain author happy!**

**Also, watch the awesome television show, **_**WHAT WOULD YOU DO?**_** Friday nights at 9 on ABC!!!!!**


	12. iAdmit It

**JUSTUFF: Hey guys! So, last chapter, not completely happy with it, but it was the best way I could explain that! And THANK YOU for everyone getting me to fifty reviews! I REALLY appreciate it. Now, get ready for this next chapter! (da da da dunt da da dunt dunt dunt dunt dunt!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I'm not Dan!**

Carly's POV

OK, so I had no idea what I was going to do. I knew I had to do something. And by now I realized, any secret they've ever kept from me (which is only 2, or, 2 that I know of) has to do with THEM, you know, they're relationship. I was just so shocked and surprised at that point (like I had just seen a ghost threaten me, or something), wondering what I was going to do about it. Because I couldn't just not do ANYTHING. What? I'm so NOT overreacting! OK, imagine your bestest guy friend and bestest friend in the whole wide universe kept keeping secrets from you. Yeah, not cool, is it?

Why couldn't they just tell me stuff? Why, because I get overstressed in some situations? Or is it because they are embarrassed? Maybe even a little bit of both? It didn't matter because I was not only get them to admit it to me, but I was also going to get them back…

I decided I should relax for a little while, think things through before I went over them and started my plan. I had a good one though, too. I was so excited to start it, that I wanted to knock on their door, right then, right there. But we had just started relaxing. They would know something was up…

When I thought I should go get them to go walking again, I knocked on their door. Sam answered. "Guys want to go outside again, explore the destiny Rome awaits us?"

"Hey, Carly," Sam said, "And, sure, why not?" Now that I was actually doing it, I felt nervous. And kind of guilty. I mean, I wanted them to admit it to me, and I felt a little revengeful, and, well, they kept keeping secrets from me, and lied to me, but…they ARE my best friends. I was about to crack up laughing right there because it was just so weird how I couldn't wait for this moment to happen, and then all of a sudden want to go back to my room. But it wasn't THAT funny to overpower my nervousness. So, I did what Sam would probably do:

I ignored my conscious and did it anyway.

"Cool," I said, "Call Freddie, maybe he could come to."

"Yay," Sam said, pretending like she was happy, which she was, but whatever. Freddie, we're going out, want to come?" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Yeah!" He called back. "I'm coming!" He walked over to the door.

"Well, come on, let's go!" Sam exclaimed, as she started walking out the door. We followed her as we went out of the hotel.

Rome's slight breeze and hot air got me out of my thoughts for a minute. It was enjoyable, and very relaxing. I loved the heat. The sun's bright light just made all the clouds go away! The rain just…well, didn't. So why did I love living in Seattle? Beats me. But I do!

OK, now back to Sam and Freddie. _Should I still do this? _I thought. _Yeah, I should! No, I shouldn't…yes, I should! Best friends don't do this to each other, and they're going to have to learn that the hard way!_ And that's basically how I made my last and final decision. Anyway, we were walking, trying to find a place to just hang-out at, when I set my plan in motion. "So, Freddie…can I ask you something?" I started. _Ha! This going to be so hilarious! _I thought, laughing in my mind. Not out loud. I learned how to be an amazing actress in Drama class at Ridgeway Middle School. "Sure," he said, simply, not knowing what was going to hit him, "What?" OK, this is when I got a little nervous. Poor Sam. This is the only way I could think of at that moment that would get them to either,

Tell me.

OR

Learn their lesson.

OR EVEN

BOTH.

I hoped it was C. as I said, Would you…maybe wanna go out sometime?" They were both in shock. Obviously I could tell by their faces. Sam looked shocked and hurt while Freddie just looked plain shocked.

And I can't say I blame him, either.

I mean, out of nowhere, a girl who he's loved and got rejected from practically his whole life had a total and complete right to be shocked. It could've been in the Bill of Rights. Not literally, but, yeah.

After that, Sam pipped up, "You can't, you can't go out with Freddie?"

"Oh?" I said, waiting for the truth to come out of her mouth like a spit take. "And why not? I mean, you're not going out with him, are you? Because I would totally understand if-"

"No! Pffft! No! Pffft!" She hesitated. "Pffft! Go out with this nerd? Please!" She waved her hand in a motion to exaggerate the "Please!".

"Sam, is there ANYTHING _ELSE_ that happened in Rome while I was gone? Couldn't be, since you're my BEST FRIEND and would tell me ANYTHING!" I started to shout, it becoming harder and harder to act.

But apparently, they were totally oblivious still.

Sam and Freddie hesitated.

OK, even if I DIDN'T know, they, well, needed work with Mrs. Young, Drama Teacher or Ridgeway Middle School.

Freddie sighed. "Just tell her."

"But-" Sam said, sort of like a 4 year-old would say to his mother because he didn't get one of those BIG lollipops.

"She'll understand. She understood the kiss, right?" He turned to me. "Didn't you?"

"Yes," I nodded, "But…what is going on?"

Sam sighed. "Carly…" She started to say, still a little bit hesitant. "Me and Freddie, well, ARE kind of…" She paused and looked at Freddie, turning more hesitant again. "Going out."

"Really?" I faked, and then turned into my original self again. "Well, maybe next time, I won't have to find out by hearing you guys talking privately."

They glanced at each other. "Wait…" They said, surprised. But not as surprised as before. This was my time to gloat. My planned worked, and I think they finally realized that it's hard to keep secrets from me. First the kiss, then the whole Antonio thing, then them going out…and that's when I started to think…

What kind of best friends _are they?_

**So, like it? Huh, huh, huh huh huh huh? Well, if you did or didn't or were neutral on it, tell me about it in a review! And this, I think, was better than last chapter, and was also longer and uploaded fast, thanks to all my reviews, and all the nice ones! And I can't forget all of the nice reviewers! I'm the kind of person who gives up easily, so without you guys, well, this story wouldn't be this long! Probably wouldn't even be on here anymore, so thank you yet again! Keep doing what you're doing, because, once again, I REALLY REALLY _REALLY _appreciate it!  
**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Purple Paid Playful Polka Pandas Dance in the Moonlight! I hope that was a tongue-twister, but I'm a ****story**** writer, not a tongue-twister maker!**

**Well, bye, and see you next chapter! Well, not actually **_**see**_**, but, you get the point.**

**~Zazeendot**

**P.S.-**

**MaGiC GReEn BUTTOn down HeRe!**

** x ê ˏO****ӑ****ϲ****\**


	13. iFind A Little Girl

**JUSTUFF: Hey, Zazeendot here! I'd just like to say that I am sorry that I haven't updated.. This was just such a peculiar ending…Anyways, um, I hope you enjoy it! The chapter may be a little clunky (clunky? Man, I'm stupid!), but I still hope you enjoy it! Doesn't ever author on here? Oh, and I love the reviews! Now that I've made it to fifty, let's go for 60!**

**Disclaimer: I am disclaiming that I do not claim something…can you guess what it is? Correct! iCarly!**

Carly's POV

I mean, seriously. They lie to me, and it's not like the first time, and, who knows, there may never be a last time.

That's what got me mad.

They have all these little lies that they like to keep from me, for whatever reasons they have. I mean, do friends do that to each other? Oh, my mistake, not friends, but BEST friends? I certainly know I never do. No matter how embarrassing, or so unlike me, or something I've never told anyone else…

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking to class, wondering what we were going to learn for class that day. I was 11, and we went to Ridgeway Middle School. I ran into this kid who was kind of chubby, and had just gotten his braces off. Yep, none other than…_

_Jeremy, or Germy._

_And without his braces off, I thought he looked pretty hot, even though he always sneezed, because I thought his sneezing was cute. I think my vision or something was blurred up, because I wasn't wearing my glasses._

_Yep, I, Carly Shay, wore glasses. Well, 'til I was thirteen. Anyways, I had a crush. A crush I could never tell anyone about…_

_Except, for, of course, Sam and Freddie. And they never told anyone. They always told me everything._

_Anyways, even when the rathful popular girl Willa Gregory _**(A/N: NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE'S NAME I USED!)** _found out, they were there for me, and we basically were just how we are now. Wait, scratch that. Who I THOUGHT we were._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And it's not like that was the only embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me. Well, I've only had two, but still just as embarrassing!

But I'm a curious person. So I really just want to know WHY they haven't been telling me these things. Oh, sure, they're really embarrassing, saying as I'm very, VERY close to the two of them, but they have to know that I would understand.

Anyways, back to the conversation.

"Oh, you know everything," They stated. And now, thinking in depth about our friendship, I was angry. And not the usual Carly Shay angry…

But ANGRY.

"Yeah," I said, "And I am getting really tired of you guys keeping secrets from me." They looked at one another.

"Carly," Sam said, "We don't keep THAT many secrets from you…" Now I was beyond angry.

"Who cares how many you kept from me? You shouldn't have kept any at all!" I exclaimed, pretty close to enraged.

"Carly, we're sorry…"

"You usually ARE sorry, but not sorry enough to keep from doing it! Plus, what about that promise?" I stated.

"What promise?" Freddie questioned.

"The promise that you guys DIDN'T keep to me about not keeping secrets anymore!" I shouted. Then, I began to cool off. "So instead of me just ignoring you, you guys at least owe me one answer to one of my questions…why? Why do you keep things from me?"

They were quiet. The people around us were making noise, and that was pretty much all I heard.

"Carly…" Freddie started. "It's very hard to explain, but we think that you'd go a little nuts.

"Yeah, Carls," Sam said, "I mean, we're supposed to hate each other, and we WERE thinking about it, it's just…"

"We think it's hard for you to understand." Sam continued.

"It's not hard for me to understand-" I stated, but Sam interrupted me.

"Yes, it is!" Sam shouted. "Remember that time when we kept the secret from you about our kiss?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with any-"

"You went crazy." Sam continued. I was going to counter-react, but…she was right. I did go a little nuts. But I thought about the other secret they kept from me?

"OK, that explains THAT secret, but what about Antonio-"

"I didn't want to bring him up again!" Sam exclaimed. "And I thought you wouldn't understand since you weren't here." That was true as well. I sighed thinking of how wrong I was. But what about their new BF/GF relationship?

"Yeah, but what about you guys and your new relationship?" I asked.

"That was OUR secret," Freddie insisted, "And it's not like we didn't think it over, or feel bad about it at all." I thought this over, and the rest of what they had just said. They had good explanations…

"I'm sorry," I said, apologetically. "I didn't have a right to shout at you guys like that, and I'm sorry that I really DIDN'T understand."

"No, you shouldn't be," Freddie said, "I mean, we shouldn't have kept secrets from our best friend."

"Yeah, and we're not mad," Sam assured, "We totally get why you did that little test on us. We completely deserved it." I felt so emotional, that I wrapped my arms around them shouting, "GROUP HUG!," And things went on as usual here in Rome: Touring, eating, trying not to look when they kissed…

I especially loved the theatre. It was called the Merida Roman Theatre.

When we got back to the hotel, I had gotten a call. It was Grandma Anne.

"Hi, Grammy!" I exclaimed into the phone. "Thank you for this trip! It has been the best days ever!"

"Yeah, Carly, you know that you have to go on a flight back to Seattle tomorrow, right?"

"What?" I exclaimed once more, as I moved around the beds looking for that airplane ticket. I looked at it. _Oh, know…_I thought. _Grammy's right…_

"Yeah, tomorrow you have to get on a flight over here," Gramdma Anne said through the phone.

"OK," I said into the phone.

"Carly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I tried to assure her, "Everything's fine. Bye, Grammy." Still not positively sure that what I had been saying is true, she hung-up. Today had been a perfect day, and it was gone, just like that.

I heard knocking at my hotel door, and, assuming it was Sam and Freddie, went to the door and opened it, and my day got even worse when I found a little girl at my door.

Who only spoke Italian.

Ok, yeah, I took classes, but I only got a B. Besides, it's not like they can teach us the whole language in one school year, and us remember or know it in one school year, I mean, I'm not Superwoman.

So I was pretty confused when the girl was speaking Italian words very hysterically and fast. Luckily, they were all words I could understand.

"Ciao, signorina? Ho paura! Non riesco a trovare la mia mamma!" She exclaimed, very worried. "Potete aiutarmi a trovarla?" I understood what she was saying after awhile. She had said, "Hello, Miss? I'm afraid! I can not find my mom! Can you help me find her?" This then made ME hysterical and excited and jumpy as well. I replied to her in Italian and told her that everything was going to be OK, and we'd find her mom. Then, I thought about Sam and Freddie. They could help, too! I also told the little girl this Italian, and told her that my name was Carly, and that I wanted to know hers. She replied, "Alessandra." I then hugged the little girl (probably 4-6 years in age, but 6 is as high as I'll go for that little girl." And I thought she was so cute.

That is, until I found out that she was Antonio's little sister.

**Did you like it? I liked putting the twists in there! Ha ha! And if you're still confused on Carly knowing about Antonio, well Sam had told her about his character. Who knows what will happen next? ME! Who will be sad if you do not review? ME!**

**Anyways, basically, just, please, REViEW!**

**~Zazeendot**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Goldfish, YEAH!**

**Bye bye, or ta-ta for now, or whatever!**

**(HINT TO MAKING ZAZEENDOT HAPPY!: TO REVIEW, CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON DOWN THERE!)**

**BYE!**


	14. iFind Alessandra's Family

**JUSTUFF: Yooo! Pe-pole! So, how yall doin'? I was kind of confused on this chapter because it had such a peculiar ending to the last chapter, but I pushed through, just for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Owning iCarly would mean I'd be the awesomest person in the whole world. Now I'm not, am I?**

Sam's POV

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, Sam!"

"No!" I partially screamed.

"Why not? This little girl's mom is missing-"

"Why not? We have no idea what the lady looks like!"

"Yes we do," She counterfaced, "I asked Alessandra here. She has blonde hair with blue eyes."

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically, "That narrows it down to just about half the people in Rome!"

"Sam," She said, "We have to at least try."

"Can't we look tomorrow?" I questioned. Carly's pleading expression soon turned into a sad one.

"About that," She started, "I have to leave tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"My ticket doesn't last as long as your guys'," She replied, simply, "And before I leave, I'd like to find this little girl's mom." She got me there. I thought Carly was staying as long as we were, but I guess not. It had been nice having Carly here, and our friendship blossomed more than it ever had it one President's Week.

So, I gave in.

I looked at her for a couple of seconds and then sighed. "Well we're going to need some extra help. I'll get Freddie," I said, walking into our room.

"Hurry!" I heard Carly shout behind me. Freddie was sitting in a chair watching some Italian T.V. show. It looked sort of like a weird Italian movie. I interrupted his ingrossed mind as I grabbed his hand and pulled him off his seat.

"Sam, what is it?" He asked, "Chirstina was JUST getting a propose from Davide!"

"Well, we are JUST about to go find a little girl's mom!" I exclaimed, tunring the T.V. off.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You heard me," I stated, "And you're coming to help us."

"Us?" Boy, the cute ones can get annoying.

"Me and Carly," I said, "Now no more questions, let's go!" I said, walking out of the room. I heard footsteps behind me, so I knew Freddie was following behind. I went up to Carly. "Lead the way." She smiled, grabbed the little girl by the hand, and walked out of the building, us not too far behind.

So we walked and walked, and my feet started to hurt. I told Carly this but she just ignored me. We went up to about a million-bajillion people, asking if this was their daughter, pointing at the girl. All of them said no, and it began to get dark, and I was, well, OK, I never usually say this, so please don't tell anyone…

I was afraid.

I mean, seriously. Walking around in a foreign country with guys like Antonio walking around. I didn't want them to do anything harmful to me. Plus, it was nighttime. You usually see people with guns and knives around at night more than you do the day.

Well, I kept walking, and while I was complaining, that little girl Alessandra wasn't saying a word. Even Carl and Freddie had at least muttered one complaint. That means only one thing:

She has super-feet.

If you were walking around as long as we were, you'd have to agree with me. Plus, we went about all day not drinking any water, eating food, stopping to take a break, eating food, having to hear Carly and Freddie talk in Italian to other people, eating food…

Truly hated it.

That is, until I found someone hanging up posters of the girl walking on the right beside me.

There was a girl in about her mid-30's with straight hair, as straight as hair can go, I thought, with shink gold hair that came down a little past her shoulders. Next to her, was a teenage boy, probably around my age with dark brown hair.

He had looked familiar (well, he had his back to me, but his clothes and hair looked familiar.) It was way too familiar to me it started making me forget about my hunger, my thirst, my feet…but about who he was.

You see, when I see a familiar face, a little urge bugs me about it until I find out who they are. There was also another guy standing beside the mystery dude, with blonde hair like his mom, but with brown eyes. Carly whispered to us, "OK, if these people are not related to Alessandra, which I'm pretty sure they are, then we get back to the hotel, but take Alessandra with us." I was relieved to hear her say that we wouldn't have to walk anymore, I won't lie. Because my feet felt as if, oh, I don't know, but they hurt.

This piece of news made me run, but Carly and Freddie were still walking and I got pretty far away. Now, they were only a few feet away, and I can even read the words on the poster now. Well, I had no idea what they met, but the picture was crystal clear. I tapped on the blonde lady's shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you missing a little girl?"

"Mi scusi?" She questioned. _Oops, _I thought, _I guess I forgot about the language difference. _The boy standing next to the familiar guy had a confused expression on. I guessed none of them knew how to speak English. I was about to call Carly over there when the familiar boy said, "As a matter of fact, we are." I turned to him, wondering what his face looked like. It was so dark, I had no idea who this person was, but even the voice sounded very familiar…but what would a guy I know of be here in Rome?

And then I found out who he was when he muttered the next words.

"Hi, I'm Antonio," He held out a hand, "What's yours?" My eyes got big and wide and I almost screamed.

Antonio? Really, God?

I help find a little girl's family, and this is what I get?

Antonio?

"Hi, Antonio" I said, a little annoyed, "I'm not your type."

"And…why not?" He flirted.

"Because I'm Sam."

"Who?" Antonio asked, nervously. He makes me sick.

"Sam," I said as Carly and Freddie made it over.

"Hey, are these people Alessandra's family?" She questioned.

"Yeah," I said, not keeping my eyes off of Antonio. She and Freddie then talked to the mom about Alessandra and made conversation and such while Antonio kept staring at me, and vice-versa. The other brother got a little creeped out because there was absolutely no talking (except for the mom, Carly, and Freddie, of course.) But just staring. Glaring, mostly.

"OK, let's go guys!" Carly exclaimed. "It's getting late!"

"And me and Freddie are dating now," I said, as I pulled Freddie by me, while Carly just looked in pure shock as the person beside her had just gotten snatched. Freddie was in pure shock as well.

"You prefer HIM over ME?" He questioned.

"Yeah, because you are an idiot," I said, "And Freddie's nice and wouldn't just use me for some stupid bet!"

"Antonio?" Freddie shouted, and soon behind us Carly had said the exact same thing and came up to where me and Freddie were standing.

"OK, even though I did that to you, HIM?" He asked, surprised. I looked at him as if he were the stupidest person in the world. Probably because he WAS the stupidest person in the world.

"Whatever," He said, looking at Carly, "I still have her."

Carly stated, "Yeah, right! Sam's my best friend, and I trust her when she says you're smugly."

"Smugly?" I asked.

"Shush! I'm trying to help you here!"Carly whisper-exclaimed. I couldn't argue with that statement, so I just shrugged it off.

"OK, so let me get this straight," Antonio began, "The good girl is best friends with the bad girl, and the bad girl is dating the tech-geek?" "Yep, now let's just go, you guys," She said, giving a hard glare at Antonio. I had to admit, that was a pretty good glare. Almost as good as mine. **Almost.**

We walked back to the hotel, and I told Freddie about Carly's leaving, so we all talked about her leaving, and asked her if we she needed any help packing, and she shook her head. We also told her that we were going to say good-bye to her. I could tell by her expression that she really loved it here in Rome, but we were going to be back soon.

But that didn't stop Freddie and I from being upset. I mean, she **was** our best friend. Carly even stood up for me in front of a hot guy. Carly would never really do that for anyone, you know.

**Da da da dunt! Anyways, did you like it? Longer than usual, I know, but I just couldn't find a good place to stop!**

**Have a great Memorial Day Weekend!**

**Ciao, as the Italians say,**

**~zazeendot**


	15. iDo iCarly

_**READ READ READ! IMPORTANT!**_

**JUSTUFF: Hello everyone! I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't been updating, but I've been stuck on this chapter, and I'm sorry if it isn't as good as some of them I've published on here, sort of like the last chapter. Also, I changed the last part of the last chapter, because when I wrote it, I had a different and wacky day planned for the iCarly crew, and them trying to get to the airport in time, but I changed my idea. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a curly-haired idiot, not a story-writing genius.**

Sam's POV

I woke up, yawning and stretching my arms and legs.

Well, today Carly was leaving. My best friend, my amigo, my compadre **(A/N: sorry, I didn't know how to spell it!.)** I really was going to miss her, even if me and Freddie were going to go home in a 2 days. I mean, she might think of another fun thing we can do here.

Me and Freddie have done about everything we could do in Rome. We found romance, we looked at beautiful sights, we've experienced a lot of twists and turns in this adventure, and we've even tasted the best food.

What else could we do here?

Then, I got an idea. Freddie brought his Freddie-Techie equipment here, right?

And today's when we usually do iCarly…which we haven't yet…

We could do an iCarly sketch here! We can make it an iCarly Special!

Since Carly's plane would leave in a couple of hours, I hurried and got out of bed, brushed my teeth, got dressed, washed my face, etc., and ran out of our apartment lightning fast, and pounded on her door.

"Sam?" She asked, dressed in a pink robe and matching slippers, rubbing her eyes, "My flight doesn't leave 'til later. You don't have to say good-bye yet-"

"I'm not. Carly, hurry, and get ready. We have an iCarly sketch to do!"

"What?"

"I had the best idea. We can give our iCarly viewers a cool tour of Rome! I'll go wake-up Freddie!" I exclaimed.

This was so exciting for me! This would take iCarly to the next level, and besides, I wanted everyone to see Rome!

I ran into Freddie's room, and shook him.

"No!" He mumbled, "Mom, not the medicine!" Then, he woke up. "Oh, it's just you. Sam, Carly's plane doesn't leave until 11:00. Why are you here waking me up at-" He paused to check what sequence of numbers was on the top of his watch. "6:09 in the morning?"

"Because we have an iCarly Special to do!"

"What?" Freddie questioned, cloning Carly's words.

"It'll be called iRome! **(A/N: Sorry, didn't really know what to name it!) **We're going to do tour of Rome for our viewers! Now, hurry, get ready!"

I waited for them to get ready. Well, it only took Freddie about 20 minutes. It took Carly about 45 minutes. Finally, my impatience tore out. I stomped over to Carly's hotel room door and knocked on it.

"Carly, can you kind of hurry? I'm tired of waiting!" I sort of whined that last part, but having to watch Italian T.V. shows having no idea what they're saying for 45 minutes, you kind of get bored."You know how impatient I am!" I exclaimed.

"OK, I'm coming!" She replied.

She came out. And looked wide-eyed at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Sam," She stated, "You're wearing a dress. That's girly." I looked down. Oh, yeah. It was a yellow sundress that was very flowy at the bottom and it also reached the ground. It also had different colored roses all over it.

"So are you," I responded. She was wearing a red short dress that came down to her knees.

"Yeah, but it's normal for me," She said, "You got girly?"

"Yeah," I stated.

"Cool, now I can't wait until you get back home to Seattle!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "Then we can go shopping together!"

I chuckled. Then, I called Freddie over.

"Ready to do this?" He asked us.

"Definetly!" We both exclaimed at the exact same time.

We walked out of the hotel, and Freddie took out his equipment.

"In…5…4…3…2…" And then he pointed at us.

"I'm Carly!" She greeted.

"Me Be Sammo!" I shouted into the camera. "And this is iCarly!"

"Now you may be wondering where we are," Carly said.

"And we are in ROME!"

"Today on iCarly, we're going to give you a virtual tour of Rome, and, if you come here, where all the iCarly Hot Spots are!" Carly introduced.

"C'Mon, Let's go!" I said, doing the "Let's Go" hand to Freddie. He followed us.

I took them to the first place me and Freddie ate at (and told them to beware of any singing hot boys with guitars outside of that resturaunt!), I took them to all the places Antonio took me, and even where we found that little girl's mom (we got stampeded by Roman iCarly fans when showing the people this, however). It was fun, and we made jokes, and we just did different sketches…it was really fun!

"Well, adios!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you mean Ciao?" Replied Carly.

"What about Au revoir?" I questioned.

"How about plain Ol' Bye Bye!" Carly exclaimed into the camera.

"Ciao, farewell!" I said.

'Good-bye, Adios!" Carly exclaimed.

"And…we are clear!" Freddie exclaimed, ending iRome.

Freddie looked at his watch. "Carly, we have to hurry, we only have an hour to get to the airport!"

"Oh, let's go!" Carly stated, quickly. We got upstairs where Freddie put his equipment away, and Carly then grabbed her stuff, and then we took off!

And let me be the first one to tell ya: Running in high heels SUCKS!

Well, when we made it there, it was just as me and Freddie had left it, and we both said goodbye to Carly as we side-hugged and waved good-bye to our best friend walking up into the plain with her luggage, just as sweaty as me and Freddie from all the running.

Then, Freddie said, "Sam?"

"Yeah?" I responded, all deep-breathy from all the running still.

"I have a surprise for you."

**So what will the surprise be…?**

**Thank you for all the support and I can't believe it's already almost over!**

**But don't worry, I have more story ideas, more plans…**

**Anyways,**

**Ciao!**

**Zazeendot**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Silly Sizzled Snakes Swim**

**CLICK GREEN BUTTON, EARTHLING!**


	16. iSurprise

**JUSTUFF: Hello everyone! I'm back, I'm back! Now, this chapter is called iSurprise, for the reason that Freddie surprises Sam with an amazing gift. This took me forever to think of, honestly. I wanted it to be heartfelt, romantic, unique, and something very personal to Sam. And that's a gift that's hard to think of. **

**Anyways, I hope I found the right gift, and let's go on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I like purple. Does Dan like purple? Oh, I wouldn't know. Why? Oh yeah, because I'm not Dan Schneider, the rightful owner of iCarly.**

Sam's POV

"A surprise? For me?" I questioned. "What is it?"

"C'Mon," Freddie said, as he took my hand and walked me out of the airport.

On the way to wherever he was taking me, I was wondering what the surprise was. I could only wonder. I just had no complete idea.

And it's a sad day when Curious George can't look inside the box.

Then, we were back inside our hotel room.

"Um, Freddie?" I questioned. "What's the surprise?"

He went to his drawer, and took out a little box. It looked very fancy, and it was black, soft, and smooth. He took out a red gem out and handed it to me.

"Wow," I said, a little dazed, "This is amazing."

"Now, look closely inside it." He stated. I did as he said, and when I did, it was a picture of us. This just made me so shocked and gracious that I couldn't even speak. He had given me a ring representing us as a couple.

"And it's red, because I know that's your favorite color," He said.

"Freddie, this…this is…wow…" I managed to pipe out. That I kissed him. Kissed him with such force that it would probably have knoked him over if I wasn't hugging him as well.

When we both let go, I was gleaming at him. No one had ever given me anything so special, not even Carly.

I was sure I loved him, and I wanted to tell him, but how? I mean, I've never LOVED anyone like this before.

For the rest of the day, I had tried to tell him, you know, get it off of my chest (because it was bugging me so badly. Sadly, all my tries would end up something like this,

"Uh, Freddie, I need to…um…tell you something," I would stammer like an idiot.

"Yes, Sam?" He would ask.

"Uh…Nothing, I mean, what would I say, Yep, I'd say nothing, that's right," I said, quickly. So quickly, that it sounded more like a DVD in fast forward.

How was I going to tell him? We leaved the day after tomorrow. I wanted to tell him in Rome! That didn't give me much time…

**So, did you guys like the gift he got Sam? I thought that was a great gift. Anyways, so so sorry that it was so short, but I thought this was a lot of relationship development, and I hope iBeat the Heat shows relationship development between the two as well! **

**And thank you guys for all the support,**

**~zazeendot**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Just George Just Justifies Justice (I know it makes no sense whatsoever, but it's fun to say!)**

**Now, GO REVIEW!**


	17. iHave An Awkward Day

**JUSTUFF: Hey every1! I decided to post because most of my favorite authors haven't been posting much lately, and so I can't read anything new. So, since I'm even boreder than I was before, I decided, hey, I should at least update for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not in my hands. It is in Dan Schneider's! Go Dan!**

Sam's POV

Well, after last night I woke up in a giddy mood. And, if you know me, that is not very typical of me. But then I remembered the whole iLove You thing from last night too, so…I turned un-giddy again.

I trudged out of the bed, knowing I should get up because today, tomorrow, and we leave. I bumped into Freddie in the bathroom, who was brushing his teeth.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Hey," He responded, his voice as coated with awkwardness as mine. I wasn't really sure why he felt just as awkward as I felt. I mean, he really shouldn't feel awkward. Yeah, we've only been together for a couple of days, but we've developed our relationship a lot. I mean, I love him! That's not something that just grows over night with the Puckett's.

"So," I replied, "Mind if we share sinks? I kind of got to brush my teeth too." He looked at me through the mirror above the counter the sink was connected to. He slid over and gave me half the sink. I wanted the whole sink, but, you know, I can't really stay mad at Freddie. I love him for Dan's sake **(A/N: ~Sorry! Just had to throw that in there~!)**! I went over to the sink, and grabbed my toothbrush that was laying on the side of it. I grabbed the Colgate tube which was right by his arm, and started brushing my teeth. If I thought it was awkward before…ha ha…

I was an idiot.

We were just brushing our teeth. I know that's what we're supposed to do, we're not really supposed to, you know, talk with toothpaste and a toothbrush inside your mouth, but you could feel it in the air. I know what awkward feels like because I felt it in the atmosphere when the Psychotic Bird he calls "Mom," walked into his new "apartment." It felt like…

Well, Awkward.

It can't get more simple than that.

Anyways, back to my story. That wasn't just the only awkward thing. I suggested we go out back on the streets, hoping to break the awkwardness…but it just made it worse. We didn't say one word.

I wish Carly were here. She is an expert on guys. One time, she said that this guy, Richard Robert Reader, was going to ask her out at 3:05pm through texts in exactly 3 weeks. I kept score, and guess what I found out that day…

She's Boy Psychic.

So, she really could've helped me out, or at least break the ice between us. We didn't even hold hands. Just walked.

I mean, after last night, you would've thought Freddie would be more confident about our relationship, not shyer about it. I had a right, a reason…he really didn't. I just wondered what was on his mind.

Then, I thought about Carly again. I could call her! Yeah! I reached in my pocket and didn't feel my phone. _Oh, darn it! It's in the room! _I remembered.

_Oh, well,_ I thought. _I guess_ _I'll get it later._

So, on and on we went, not talking, not doing anything, just walking. I swear, if we weren't walking, we might as well have been rocks. I kept thinking that it had to get better. We've never gone a single day without talking to each other, ever since we had met. I sighed a mental sigh.

_Why does HE feel so awkward?_ I couldn't but think.

"You wanna go back to the hotel? Or are you hungry?" He questioned. Well, this is better, I thought. At least we're talking. And I was sort of hungry, and this could be the chance to break the ice…

"Do you really need to ask that?" I asked, chuckling.

"He chuckled as well, but we soon went back to silence.

Yet Again.

We had wasted our whole day. OUR WHOLE DAY.

It was just like a blackout had gone throughout the building of mine and Freddie's relationship un-awkwardness.

Finally, at the end of the day, I confronted him.

"Freddie?" I asked. We were back at the hotel, while we were watching boring Italian movies (which Freddie actually seemed to be quite into.) But we hadn't said a word through it.

Surprise, Surprise.

"Yeah?' He questioned, turning down the volume so he could hear me better.

"Why do you feel so awkward being with me today?" I interrogated. He froze up.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He tried to cover up.

"I mean what I just said," I stated.

"Well, you've been acting weird today too," He turned back on me. "I'll tell you why I'm feeling awkward, if you tell me why you're feeling awkward. You first, Sam."

Then. It was my turn to freeze up.

I was not ready for this, and surely was taken aback by surprise.

"Well, Sam," He said, a smug look on his face, "Waiting."

I took a deep breath, and took him by the hands. "I love you, Freddie, and I've never loved anyone else before," I said, tears filling up in my eyes. _OK, now he's blurry_. "And I didn't know how to tell you. But I guess, I guess now I already got it out of the way, so we're good here. Now, your turn." I wiped the tears away from my eyes before some made their way out and slid down my cheek, because I've been holding them in for too long that they had built up so much, half-a-tear could bring all the water swooping down. He didn't look touched, but relieved and shocked.

What?

"Sam, I…that's exactly why I felt awkward," Now he was squeezing my hand so tight, and the tears had stopped. I was scared he was about to dump me, leave me, and instead, he loves e too?

Looks like I didn't need the Boy Genie Psychic Person after all!

After that moment we hugged, felt better about ourselves, went back to normal, and we continued watching Italian movies, even me. I sucked it up for Freddie's sake.

I mean, I sucked it up, for Freddie's sake!

But we weren't really paying attention to the movie if you know what I'm saying.

**So, did you like it? It was fun to write. I've never really done one where I don't have to pause my typing to do a lot of these "". So, bye bye!**

**Ta ta, Ciao,**

**Or, bye, as the Germans say it!**

**With lots of 3**

**~Zazeendot**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Ballons Pop, Zazeen-Dot!**

**It doesn't rhyme, but it was fun to write!**

**R E V I E W !**


	18. iGot Problems

**JUSTUFF: What up, my peeps? How's it going?**

**Well, I sadly have a cough and a sore throat, but at least I got Thrifty's Ice Cream, and don't have to TELL you the story, instead of you READING it. Ahhh, the power of words! Anyways, I know that I said there would be two plots and MAYBE a sublot. Well, I've decided to do one plot, and one subplot. K? K. This is something new for me, so please be forgivable. **

**I apologize forever! It didn't come out as I had hoped! And I had hoped that it would turn out good!**

**DiScLaImEr~TiMe!**

**Disclaimer: Once Again, I do not own iCarly. I'm not a stealer, so I'm not going to steal the amazing idea of iCarly from the rightful owner, Dan Schneider!**

Sam's POV

I'm in love!

I told Freddie I love him, and he told me the same thing, and oh my God I love today!

Sorry, girl moment.

But I've never really been in love before. And nobody's ever really been in love with me either. Well, friendship-wise, but, you know.

When I woke up, I decided to see if Freddie was up. He wasn't, so I decided to go wake him up. The Sam Way, that is.

I wiggled him around forcefully and yelled, "Ahhhhh!" He woke up with a start. As soon as he saw me, he said, "Should've known."

"C'Mon, get up, I'm hungry!" I exclaimed.

"Shocker."

"Hey!"

He sighed. "Where do you want to go?"

I gave him a questioning look.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm just wondering how you still have money."

"I still have a lot left, too. Ahh, Good 'Ol Mom!" He exclaimed, chuckling slightly.

Suddenly, I got an eager grin on my face as an idea popped in my head.

"Sam, no…"

"Oh, yes!"

_Meanwhile..._

Carly's POV

When I got on the plane, I didn't expect to be miserable. I expected it to be normal. You know, a normal, calming plane ride…unfortunately, I was WRONG. WAY WRONG.

It all started off with the service. OK, the lady came up to me, asking me what I wanted to drink.

"Hello, Maam, I would like an orange juice?" I asked, politely.

"Well, we all LIKE things. Like I LIKE going home. And I LIKE not having to be on a plane for hours. But guess what? I have to anyways." She stated, very rudely.

"I was telling you my order-" I tried defenselessly, but got caught off.

"Well, I was just telling YOU." She said angrily, walking off.

I never did get that fruit beverage…

Back To Sam's POV

Well, we got to the stores, and I saw all the clothes they had to offer, for guys (Freddie is my dress-up doll), and girls. I had spent a ton of money, and the walking was all worth it!

Well, for me at least.

While looking at another amazing top, I bumped into someone.

She was a girl with brownish-blondeish hair, and about as long as Carly's, and she had on a plain bright pink T-Shirt. She also wore white shorts, a white headband and white Vans.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "Oops, forgot. You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?"

"I understand." She stated.

"You do?"

"President's Week Field Trip. We do it annually at our school, but only for my grade."

"Cool." I replied.

"How'd you get here?" She asked.

"Won a Shirley Spaghetti Eating Contest. Ate an adult spaghetti plate in a certain amount of time."

"Nice!" She exclaimed, "I'm Kelly, by the way."

"Sam." I said, shaking her hand. Then, she spotted Freddie.

"Who's he?" She asked, all flirtatiously.

"Mine." I stated, ice falling from my words.

"Sorry." She replied, but every time I looked up at her, she still kept checking him out. I almost ripped her arm off.

Literally.

"Hum," I said, pretending to clear my throat, "I said he's MINE."

"I know. But I can still win him over. I can win ALL guys over."

"Yeah, well not that one," I said, basically speaking for Freddie, "He would NEVER cheat on me. And he would never fall for a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" She questioned, acting innocent, like she had a halo over her head. If she did I'd grab it and rip it apart.

"Yeah," I stated, matter-of-factly, "I met you about 5 seconds ago, and in 5 seconds, you can change from Snow White to Hades."

"Well, as beautiful as Snow White, or as ugly as Hades, I can win Freddie over you." She replied.

"Why do you want Freddie so badly? You don't even know what he's like. He's sweet, smart, and just a good person, and I don't want him to end up falling for an ugly person like you." I responded.

"Look, I'm beautiful." She said, confident in her looks.

"Maybe on the outside, but not on the inside. Now, you better call 911, because I'm about to break that little face of yours you call beautiful."

Carly's POV

And then, the people next to me, and around me.

The mayhem started with a little blonde boy, about 5. He kept kicking the back of my chair. When I asked him to knock it off, he wouldn't listen. So I told his mother and she took it personally.

"Are you questioning my parenting skills?" She asked.

"No, I was just asking if you could tell him-"

"I've had 5 kids, I think I know parenting."

"Wow, 5?" I questioned, surprised. Then, she kept telling her son to keep doing it!

Then, there was this guy next to me, and this girl next to me. And since they couldn't reach each other, they texted each other. Giggles, giggles, giggles, all the way to Seattle! Do you know that I didn't get any sleep.

Then, this guy was snoring so loud, everyone on the whole plane could hear him! Ugh!

I'm with Sam on this one:

I hate people.

I was SO GLAD when I got off that plane!

Sam's POV

"Wow," She chuckled, "You really think I'm scared of you. I have a blackbelt in Tai Quan Dou." **(A:N-Sorry! I have no idea how to spell it!) **So, I decided to show her why she should be scared.

I flipped her over.

Yep, right there in that little shop. Because that is exactly what she deserved. She ran away fast, because most people can tell how strong I am by how hard they pound into the ground. Luckily, no Italian police guards came and kicked me out of the store. That would have been a mess!

But UN-Luckily, Freddie did. How is it that unlucky you may ask? Well, I didn't want Freddie to know I wasn't jealous of anyone. I can be a little insecure sometimes, and that's hard to admit, even to Freddie. And especially Carly. Why?

Look at her. Look at me. It's no wonder why he had liked her at one point.

But of course it ended up going exactly as I had feared. He asked, I looked into his eyes, and the truth ended up spilling out of me. I also knew he would try to comfort me, but I didn't know his comforting work.

This just increases my love for that amazing Fredduchini. (Get it? Because we're in…Italy…nevermind.)

**So, did you guys like it? I had a REALLY hard time on this one, I have no idea why. Probably the hardest chapter, so I'm VERY sorry for it sucking so hard, but I hope you still enjoyed it, and I hope you review!**

**Here's a Shout-Out to Seddie141!**

**You're comment REALLY made me smile!**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Bees Beam, Bees Sneeze, and Bees Buzz but us together are awesome!  
**

**Anyways, Bye-Bye!**

**~Zazeendot**

**P.S.- I know the correct saying is "iHave Problems, but I thought iGot Problems would be more fun and interesting!**

**Now… **

***ReViEw!***


	19. iLeave Rome

**JUSTUFF: Hey everybody out there in that cold, cruel world! So, this is the last chapter before the epilogue, and thank you for 75 REVIEWS! Do you guys know how much that is? A lot, so thanks! I hope I just keep getting better with my writing, and I hope you keep on enjoying it!**

**Anyways, if any of you had noticed, I shortened their stay in Rome from two weeks to one. It was mostly because I wouldn't have any more ideas for them, and because it was just too long, so I hope you understand, that is my first and final major change in a story. Thanks.**

**So, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Here is iLeave!**

**Disclaimer: Dan is a genius in acting. I got a B in Drama. Yeah, I don't think I'd ever make it as a big-time genius director in acting! So, yeah! **

**Now, on with the story!**

Sam's POV

Well, this was it.

Farewell, Rome.

This city is so amazing. It's turned my life in twists and knots, and then untwisted and unknotted it and made it…

Well, amazing.

I was really going to miss this place. I really was, and nothing anybody can say to me would make me change my mind.

I felt like I could never come back here. Why? If I went here again, my stay here would be a disappointment compared to this stay. And every time I went there, because it wouldn't be what I knew Rome to be. And I wanted my thoughts of Rome like this to stay in my mind forever.

And I knew it would.

Freddie's POV

This has been crazy. It's like a bizarre love story that has suddenly come to an end. There was no doubt I was going to miss this place. I didn't want to go home. I mean, with the stack of cash Mom sent me with, I could've stayed there longer, but I knew it was time to go home. This journey was once-in-a-lifetime and unfortunately it had to stay that way.

I couldn't wait to see Carly, Spencer, and who knew how our reps would change at school! I mean, come on, the bad girl who doesn't care about school, and the goodie-goodie nerd together as a couple. Who knew opposites could really attract?  
Eh, I guess I should've. I've always believed in science!

And who knew, good fortune was only a couple of miles away…

Or thousands of miles!

(Curtains Down)

**Well, on a scale of one to ten, was it an eleven?**

**A -3? (This is what Sam said Freddie was in the episode iDon't Want To Fight.)**

**Anyways, I know it was short, but I weanted to portray how much they cared for Rome, and the city.**

**There may be a sequel. I have no idea, but if enough people want me to, then maybe. I mean, the people who care about my stories mean so much to me, I do a lot to protect my name, even though it's weird (Most of the time I risk punishment for being on the computer in the wee hours of the morning [Sorry, always have wanted to say that!]) **

**So, um, here is…**

**THE SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Love conquers Cupid.**

**I don't know why I put that as the saying of the chapter, but whatevaaa!**

**OK, well, bye-bye!**

**~Zazeendot**

**~R?EviE~w***


	20. Epilogue: iKnow How It Ends

**JUSTUFF: Hey guys! So, what's up? I am sooo happy with all of the reviews and so here is a virtual hug! **

**OK, now this story is ending, but it doesn't mean I don't have any tricks up my sleeve. I have TONS more ideas for stories and what can happen in them. So, be sure to put me on author alert because there are gonna be a lotta knew stories coming your way!**

**MY NEW-FOUND ACCOMPLISHMENTS...!:**

**Two chapters in one day! I have never done that before so yay!**

**Biggest Epilogue EVER ON FANFICTION! YaHoo!**

**And, BTW, my cold is gone! YaHoo!**

**I lost 5 pounds from coughing! One Last YaY!**

**Now, I am not going to bore you any further. DiSCLaiMer~TiMe!**

**Disclaimer: My name does not start with a D. That tells you straight off the bat that I dot not own iCarly. But I'm sure everyone on here would. :P WE ALL LOVE YOU, DAN!**

Sam's POV

Well, after our Rome trip, things never were quite the same.

We started dating, which created a lot of commotion at school. "Have they gone off the deep end?" "Are they crazy?" But after a few weeks they started getting used to it.

In our relationship, I never did punch him, or pick on him. I just sort of called him names still and stuff, but Freddie knew it was more friendly than before.

But don't get all mushy on me. We didn't turn into a Carly and Shane. Oh, wait, I didn't tell you were they were dating yet, huh? Oh, well. Now you know. Anyways, they are such a mushy couple.

We double-dated one time, and it was just gross! They called each other "Carlypoo" "ShaneyPoo" all night! Plus, they kept giving each other what they called nose kisses, and they kept writing love notes back and forth to each other on their napkins, EVEN though they were sitting right next to each other! Me and Freddie made a promise to each other to be EXTRA careful not to come out like that.

Oh, and that little nub Nevel had a last attempt at destroying iCarly. And it was so close to working…I can't even describe it…

Well, soon enough, me and Freddie got married, and later Carly and Shane. Our wedding was awesome thanks to his mother (she kind of went less crazy and sort of let him be an adult and get married). She had just gotten a boyfriend who was filthy rich and he paid for the whole thing.

She even had Carly's wedding paid for.

But don't worry, after the weddings me and Carly never had a moment where we weren't talking to each other. She was my best friend and would always stay that way.

Even after me and her had our first kids. Yep, me and that little dork had a kid. She was a girl, and we named her Alexandria. After all, it was a great Roman name, and we kind of owed Rome. So I guess now, me and Freddie and Rome are pretty much even.

Carly's kid was a boy. They named him Jeffrey.

And to pay for our houses, we all got jobs. Of course Freddie worked with the Pear Electronics Company, and I actually got a job.

As a teacher.

Yeah, don't laugh yet, but I actually like being a teacher. It reminds me of how I was when I was in high school.

Carly and Shane were lawyers. I have no idea why, but Carly said she had suddenly gotten interested in government. Whatever.

So we all grew old together. Old and happy. And one by one we died together. And we all hung out together in heaven. And still I guess, were married in heaven somehow. Even if we didn't have that paper in our hands anymore.

And that's what I love about my life. I have people who love me, They have people who love them, and, all together, I feel loved. Really loved.

And I love knowing that a lot of people actually care about me. Because I had never felt that loved at "home."

And that's basically how this love story ended. And I wouldn't trade my Rome experience, and all of the experiences after that for anything.

Even ham.

**So, did you guys like it, hate it?**

**TELL ME AND REVIEW!**

**I hoped you guys liked it! And I know some people would like to read a sequel. About the sequel, if I end up having one, the sequel will try to play this story out sort of, but also add other events. It may not have an Awesome Epilogue. Thank you.**

**OK, now it's time for**

**THE SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Bunnies get pulled out of hats. Why can't money be pulled out of hats? I want gum!**

**I don't know why, but lately I've been coming up with very weird, odd, unusual, unique, special and strange statements. Yep, all 6. How bad but awesome is that? Huh? What? Yeah, I don't get myself either.**

**Sorry for all the talking (or writing, you could say) I just have a lot to share with you, and I'm a little hyper and excited right now because I ate a lot of chocolate right now, and because this is the END of iWin A Trip To Rome!**

**Bye to you and me, and everybody!**

**~zazeendot**

**(I have no idea, for the record, how I can say bye bye to me. All I know is that you have to review or the earth WILL explode in 2012! Do you want to be responsible for that?)**

**OK, I was TOTALLY and COMPLETELY KIDDING, but still…**

**Re~vI*E~w!**


End file.
